Just
by getagrip91
Summary: They have been like brother and sister for years. He loves her like his sister. She has feelings for him. Now with times changing and a tragedy striking, can love pull these two together. JohnOC
1. Chapter 1

**They have been like brother and sister for years. He has loved her like his sister. She has always had feelings for him ever since he started babysitting her at the age of 3. Now with times changing and a tragedy strikes, can love pull these two together or farther apart.**

**Characters/Parings: John/OC, Randy/Stacy**

**I hope you guys like this story.**

**I don't own anyone, except for the OC. **

**In this story John Cena is on Smackdown but he is still the Champion. Randy and him have also been best friends since high school. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 Family **

**"Hey John" said Randy. "Randy Hey"said John. "What have you been up to? I couldn't get in touch with you all weekend"said Randy. "That's because I have been trying to get a flight before Thanksgiving up to Boston."replied John. "Ah okay listen I just asked Stacy to join me and my family for Thanksgiving." he said. "Well what did she say."" She accepted my mom was so happy to hear that she was coming over" said Randy. "Well you haven't brought a girl home since high school I am shocked you decided to bring Stacy" said John. "Well she is different, I mean she gets me I and I truly love her, and I think she is the one that's why after Thanksgiving when I come back home you might find me an engaged man." "Really well let me be the first to congratulate you" Thanks man but I won't know if she will say yes" Well trust me the way she is around you I would be surprised if she didn't listen I'll catch you later I have another call."**

**"Hello" "Hey John" "Hey Matt how are you" "Good, listen I was able to get you a flight on Thursday two days before""What time?" "Um 6:30" "Okay thanks a lot man" "No problem" "Listen we are going to have a special guest so I suggest you come prepared" "Who is it?" You'll find out. I will talk to you later" "Bye Matt"**

**

* * *

**

**It was Thursday night and John was getting prepared to go to the airport. While packing his bag he found a picture of him and Haley. He had babysat for her when he was younger. This was a picture of their third Halloween together and it was a special time because she had just turned 5. She had dressed up as tinkerbell. He decided to be nice ,since her mom was working, to take her trick or treating. She was so happy and the picture that they took was of him holding her and they were hugging. He will never forget that night for it was the night that she first told him that she loved him. He hasn't seen her for about 9 years now and to say that he didn't miss her was an understatement. She had always made him feel special, wanted almost, and he loved her for that. She always had a special aurora about her, that the moment she walked into the room her smile lit the place and when she left you could the darkness. John was then shaken out of his thoughts when his cell phone rang.**

**

* * *

**

**"Hello" "Hey son" "Hi Dad" "Look I wanted to tell you that Haley is coming over for the holiday's" "Really?" "Yes well she** **has been back in Boston for awhile now and we wanted to have her over" "Oh okay. Um I have to finish packing Dad I will talk to you later"**


	2. Thanksgiving Dinner prt 1

**They have been like brother and sister for years. He has loved her like his sister. She has always had feelings for him ever since he started babysitting her at the age of 3. Now with times changing and a tragedy strikes, can love pull these two together or farther apart.**

**Characters/Parings: John/OC, Randy/Stacy**

**I hope you guys like this story.**

**I don't own anyone, except for the OC. **

**In this story John Cena is on Smackdown but he is still the Champion. Randy and him have also been best friends since high school. **

**Authors Note**

**In this chapter some of his brothers are married I know this is not true or it might, be but I am not sure. So the woman they are either dating or are married to I own. Also I would like to know is his one of his brothers named Sean or Steve and is it Boug or Boog. Because on some sites its says Steve and Boug and others say Boog and Sean. Can some1 please tell me!**

**I also would like to clear up a mistake that I made. John stopped babysitting for Haley until she turned 10 because he had to go to college, but on the holidays he visited and saw her till she was 12. So he hasn't seen her for almost 7 years. Her age right now is 18 and he is 28. **

**Chapter 2 Thanksgiving Dinner**

**The airport was full, but finally John reached Boston. Now he was driving up to is parents house. He was having trouble to not think about Haley last time he saw her was when she was ten. He didn't know what to think does she have a boyfriend, is she doing good in school, what made her come home? So many questions were running through his head. By the time he figured out what to ask Haley he arrived at the house. Before he went to knock on the door, it flew open. **

"**John" said Dan. "Hey where are you guys off to?"John asked after seeing two of his other brothers standing behind Dan. "Oh um we are going to pick up some beer we will be right back." **

**Continuing to enter the house, "Hey Mom" said John. "Oh baby, I missed you so much" said his mom hugging him. "Hey Dad" "Hey son, why didn't you go with your brothers?" "Why should I have gone with them?" "They didn't tell you they were picking up Haley?" "No, but still why should I have gone with them?" "Never mind anyways..." "Johnny?"asked Boug. "Yeah its me" "Hey" "Hey Boug" said John and they then hugged. "I missed you" he said. "I missed you too" said John.**

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile**

"**Haley, Haley, are you there?" asked Steve as he entered the deserted house. "Hales, come Haley are you here?"asked Dan as he entered the house. "Guys?" asked a weak voice which sounded from the corner in the dark. "Hales are you okay?"asked Dan "Is he still here?"asked Matt "No he left to go to the bar." she said as Dan went to put the light on, Haley screamed "NO! Please don't put the light on. I don't want you guys to see me like this."she said. "What do you mean Haley we are going to our house and that is final you know Dad and Mom want you over." said Steve. "I can't go, not looking like this" she said. That's when the lights went on. The boys then saw what she looked like. "Son of a Bitch" said Matt. She had a cut all along the side of her right side of her face and her lip was split open. There was blood on her shirt due to a cut formed under her left breast and she had big welts all over her body, which they new had to hurt and would eventually turn into bruises. "I'll kill, I swear I will"said Matt. "Matt you can't. Not with your scholarship, Dan you can't because you have your family to think about, and Steve you can't do it cause your under the age. Listen guys as soon as I get enough money I am getting out of here. But with my mom in the hospital I ain't going any where." **

"**But we love you and John is home" "Wait John, he is home, really! How is he? Does he have a girlfriend?" "Hold it Hales. One question at a time"said Dan amazed at how the beaten girl in front of him took the pain and channeled it into a passion for life and questioning that made Haley who she was. All the bothers also knew that this girl was totally and absolutely in love with John. John who was oblivious to the fact that she was in love with him. That's why since the young age of 9 she decided to become a physical therapist and work in the WWE with John. **

"**Yes he is home right now as we speak" "Well then lets...oh I can't go not looking like this. I look horrible. Who would want to be seen with a pathetic girl like me." "I would and you are not horrible or pathetic. You are the greatest girl in the world. How can anyone not love you and trust us as soon as John finds out about you he would kill that bastard of a step-father that you have." spitefulness evident in Matt's voice. "Now you have to come. Oh and is there um never mind we will just pick some up" said Matt. **

**The Cena's house**

"**Where have you guys been?" "It's been like two and a half hours." "Well we got a call from Haley and she asked us to pick her up and well you know girls, they take way too long" **

**Well I don't have enough time to complete this so I am going to leave it here.**

**I will probably update tomorrow with the continuation!**

**I hope every one enjoys the chapter and please please review.**

**Britt **


	3. Thanksgiving dinner prt2

**They have been like brother and sister for years. He has loved her like his sister. She has always had feelings for him ever since he started babysitting her at the age of 3. Now with times changing and a tragedy strikes, can love pull these two together or farther apart.**

**Characters/Parings: John/OC, Randy/Stacy**

**I hope you guys like this story.**

**I don't own anyone, except for the OC. **

**In this story John Cena is on Smackdown but he is still the Champion. Randy and him have also been best friends since high school. **

**Chapter 3 Thanksgiving Dinner part 2**

**As John was greeting his other brothers Haley stood behind them. Then John's eyes landed on the brunette girl. **

**Haley was hoping that he didn't notice anything, she had put a long sleeved pink top and a pair or black slacks on and she did her makeup the best she could. Hoping it covered the cut on the side of her face. **

"**Haley" John asked skeptical at first. "Hey Johnny" she said, using her nickname for him. "Come here girl and give me a hug" and with that John picked Haley up and hugged her. While he was hugging her Haley felt the pain from her bruises shooting through her body. Afraid that he would see her wince from pain shebit her lip and tried to conceal it. Seeing her expression Matt took John outside to play a little football before they eat. "Are you okay" asked Boug. "Yeah I am okay, I am going to say hi to your mom"she responded. **

**After that Boug left to go outside and play with his brothers.**

"**Hey Carol" said Haley. "Haley, Oh I am so glad you could make it" said Carol, taking a look at Haley and hugging her. "Honey can you...Haley?"asked John Sr. "Hey John" she responded shyly. "Aw hon you finely made it" said John Sr. **

"**Guys what is going on are we going to eat or what?" said John interrupting the talk that was going on in the kitchen. "John get out of here and go set the table" said Carol while playfully hitting him behind his head. "Yes mom" he responded. "Oh I can help" said Haley.**

**Out in the Dining Room**

"**So what have you been doing?" asked John. "Oh well I have been working." Haley responded. "Where are you working?" asked John "um at the local bar." "What about college?" "I don't have enough money to go and I my grades are not qualified to give me a scholarship. So I am trying to raise the money by working." "You know if you need any money" "Thanks John but I don't want anyone's money." she replied. "So what about you how is the wrestling been going?" "It's great really great. I love working there." said John with a smile.**

**Back in the kitchen **

**Everyone was sitting at the table while Carol and Lynn, Dan's wife, were still cooking. **

"**Do you think they will ever get together?" asked Boug. "I don't know but if there was one girl that I would choose for him it would be Haley." said Carol. "Even with the age difference?" asked Dan. **

"**Yeah but Haley is mature for her age."said Steve "You know she had to grow up fast with her mother in the hospital. How is she by the way?" asked Carol. **

"**Well we don't really know, but her step-dad is treating Haley like crap. He threatened her again and he hurt her mom." replied Matt. "How can we stop this from happening?" asked Carol. **

"**Honey you know that we can't stop it from happening. Edward, Haley's step-father, is the law of West Newbury." said John sr. "But it's not fair that drunken lunatic can hit an innocent child like Haley." said Steve, angry that anyone would hurt such a great girl like Haley.**

"**Okay mom" said John, "the table is set." "Great John, would you be a dear and take this pot onto the table and Haley take the glasses." said Carol.**

**And then they prayed to God and blessed the food, and ate. **

**After dinner everyone was starting to leave Dan left with Lynn and that left Boug, Haley, Matt, Steve and John. **

"**So Haley why don't you stay here tonight?" asked Carol. "Oh I don't want to intrude" said Haley unsure of what to say. "You won't intrude" said John Sr. "You can take John's room and John can take Dan's room, because we have to fix Dan's room." "No I can't do that the couch will be fine." said Haley.**

"**Honey hush. I will not have you sleeping on that couch. Now come with me and I can find you something to wear." said Carol. **

**When they went upstairs Carol took Haley into John's room and looked for a t-shirt and a pair of pants. **

"**May I use the bathroom?" asked Haley. "Honey let me see?"asked Carol. **

**Haley lifted up her shirt and Carol saw the bruises and welts **

"**Oh sweetie, How does it feel?" asked Carol. "It hurts a lot." "Well come with me and I will help you take care of them"said Carol. "Thanks but you really don't have to." said Haley. "But sweetie I want to" said Carol. **

**That night as Haley laid in bed all she could think about was John. She could smell his cologne on his sheets still and fell asleep with thoughts of him on her mind. **

**I really hope people enjoy this story and I hope you guys can review.**

**Britt**


	4. The Morning After

**They have been like brother and sister for years. He has loved her like his sister. She has always had feelings for him ever since he started babysitting her at the age of 3. Now with times changing and a tragedy strikes, can love pull these two together or farther apart.**

**Characters/Parings: John/OC, Randy/Stacy**

**I hope you guys like this story.**

**I don't own anyone, except for the OC. **

**In this story John Cena is on Smackdown but he is still the Champion. Randy and him have also been best friends since high school. **

**Authors Note**

**In this chapter some of his brothers are married I know this is not true or it might, be but I am not sure. So the woman they are either dating or are married to I own. Also I would like to know is one of his brothers is it Boug or Boog. Because on some sites its says Boug and others say Boog. Can some1 please tell me!**

**I also would like to clear up a mistake that I made. John stopped babysitting for Haley until she turned 10 because he had to go to college, but on the holidays he visited and saw her till she was 12. So he hasn't seen her for almost 7 years. Her age right now is 18 and he is 28. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**It was around 8:10 AM, when Haley woke up. When she woke up she could smell the aroma coming from the kitchen.**

**As she got downstairs she could see everyone in the kitchen. There was grandma Catherine cooking eggs and the bacon was on the table. Carol was by the stove making waffles and pancakes and you could see freshly squeezed orange juice on the table.**

**"Wow everything smells really good" said Haley. "Oh Haley dear I am so glad that you are here!" said Catherine. "Hey grandmum" said Haley, embracing the grandmother that she never had in her own family.**

**She came from a very small family, Haley. Her father was in the army and was always moving from place to place. By the age of 3 they made their to West Newbury, Massachusetts, where they have been ever since. But when Haley turned 8, she got horrible news that her father had died. Her mother, Maria, had to deal with a lot. She had to find a job and was more depressed then ever. Carol who knew Maria for awhile, got her a job working in a doctor's office. The Cena's were there to help aid Maria in her time of need. When Maria was working Carol took over for her and picked Haley up for school. Catherine Cena, their grandmother, had also been their to babysit Haley.**

**"So where are the boys?"asked Haley. "Well John, Steve and Matt are at the gym and John is with Boug and they are getting steaks for dinner tonight." said Carol.**

**"Is there anything I could do to help?"asked Haley**

**"Oh no honey but I think you should go and change though." said Catherine, while looking down at her clothes.**

**"Oh my." said Haley**

**"I brought you something to wear, cause Carol told me that you didn't have any" said Catherine.**

**"Thank you"said Haley and quickly ran upstairs before anyone came back home.**

**Back at the Kitchen **

**"Oh, it was so good to see her again. She has turned into a beautiful young woman." said Catherine.**

**"That she has" said Carol.**

**"What happened to the young child's face." asked Catherine, referring to the red mark on the right of Haley's face.**

**" Oh nothing really." said Carol lying through her teeth. "I um think I should call everyone." said Carol and went to do just that.**

**About an hour later Haley came down.**

**"I am sorry it took me so long" said Haley.**

**"OH, don't worry about it we are still waiting on John, Matt and Steve." said Catherine**

**"How was your sleep?" asked John Sr.**

**"Oh it was great. Thank you for having me over."said Haley.**

**"No trouble at all you know you can stay tonight too." said Carol.**

**"Really!" said Haley her eyes lite up like a Christmas tree.**

**"I know you don't want to go home and I am sure you want to spend some more time with John and everyone else." said Carol.**

**"I would like that!" said Haley.**

**"You would like what?" asked John, walking into the room with his brothers following him.**

**"Oh I am staying here tonight again, but wait Carol I can't." said Haley.**

**"Why not?" asked Carol**

**"Because I have to work." said Haley.**

**"So I will take you and then bring you back." said John.**

**"Oh I don't think that is such a good idea." said Haley.**

**"Why not?" asked John,**

**"Never mind. It's fine." said Haley.**

**"Good then it is settled." said Carol with a happy smile.**

**And then they all ate together as a family.**

**At around 6 o'clock Matt volunteered to take Haley to her house for her clothes.**

**"Haley are you sure you want to go through with this?"asked Matt.**

**"Matt it's now or never, Ed won't be home for a while"said Haley, determined to just get her uniform and leave.**

**"I don't know if you should go to that bar. You know that he will be here and besides do you have to wear that uniform. You know what John would say." said Matt.**

**"That's why he won't see me in my uniform. Besides I need this job it pays good." said Haley**

**"No Haley this job makes you look. Never mind lets just get out of here."**

**"What ever Matt." said Haley, tears were visible in her eyes and she went upstairs to get a pair of changed clothes and a jacket with her uniform.**

**In the car**

**"Look Hales about before I didn't mean what I was about to say. I just hate some of the things that Ed has done to you and when I think about it I just can't. " said Matt.**

**"I understand Matt and I thank you for that but I am a grown girl and I can make my own decisions." said Haley**

**And off they were to the Bar/Club.**

**Robin's Comet**


	5. Robin's Comet

**They have been like brother and sister for years. He has loved her like his sister. She has always had feelings for him ever since he started babysitting her at the age of 3. Now with times changing and a tragedy strikes, can love pull these two together or farther apart.**

**Characters/Parings: John/OC, Randy/Stacy**

**I hope you guys like this story.**

**I don't own anyone, except for the OC. **

**In this story John Cena is on Smackdown but he is still the Champion. Randy and him have also been best friends since high school. **

**Authors Note**

**In this chapter some of his brothers are married I know this is not true or it might, be but I am not sure. So the woman they are either dating or are married to I own. Also I would like to know is one of his brothers is it Boug or Boog. Because on some sites its says Boug and others say Boog. Can some1 please tell me!**

**I also would like to clear up a mistake that I made. John stopped babysitting for Haley until she turned 10 because he had to go to college, but on the holidays he visited and saw her till she was 12. So he hasn't seen her for almost 7 years. Her age right now is 18 and he is 28. **

Chapter 5 **Robin's Comet**

"Julie, hey" said Haley. Talking to her best friend since she was 5.

"Oh hi Hales. What have you been up too? How was Thanksgiving?" asked Julie

"Oh I was at the Cena's house. It was amazing I really felt like part of the family." said Haley. "What about yours?" she also asked.

"It was good my mom and dad were fighting again but what else is new. So did u bring any buys here?" asked Julie. Referring to the Hot Cena boys.

"Well Matt just dropped me off if you must know." said Haley, while walking into the bathroom to change into her uniform.

"Really Matt. Oh My God Haley! Why didn't he come in with you?" asked Julie, who has been in love with Matt since he walked through the bar a year ago.

"Well he had to get back to his house he is setting up a barbecue that we are going to have tonight." said Haley.

"Oh awesome! You are so lucky to be hanging out with those boys." said Julie

"I know ,I know. You will never guess who is here" said Haley

"Who?" questioned Julie.

"John! Oh my God he is so built. I never saw him like this. I mean I watch wrestling and I see him but on TV but that does not do him justice. He is so handsome and Ahhh... I know I'm in love with him, which is totally wrong, but the way he talks and his eyes. God Jules I just want to kiss him!" said Haley., as she walked out of the stale to put make-up on.

Haley was wearing a dark red micro mini skirt and a white, tight, halter top barley covered her boobs, because it was so low cut. The only thing good with this top was that the cut she had was covered and not seen. Jules was wearing a white bikini top and micro red shorts, because she was a dancer in the cage.

"I know Hales." said Julie, while also applying her make-up.

"I just wish he would realize that I am growing up and I am not the 10 year old, I used to be."said Haley.

"Well then you will have to get his attention by wearing this uniform."said Julie.

"I can't. John would so kill me he would be like don't you have any priorities and then give me this lecture on how my body should not be seen. Remember the skirt I should you that I had to wear for school. It was so short so one day I came down and John was like What the Fuck! And I was like What it's my uniform. And he was so pissed off at me he didn't talk to me all day. "said Haley.

"Are you okay" asked Julie, hinitng that she saw the bruises and marks on her body.

"I am fine my step-father just came home and um was drunk." said Haley.

"Do you know how many times I heard that story. Haley he was not drunk was he. I can read you through all your lies. You're my sister in a way and I love you. Please stop lying to me." said Julie

"He came home and broke a bottle of whiskey and said "You little slut I will slit your throat if you were at that boys house." Because he saw Dan take me home. So I screamed and ran for it. My leg gave out as I was running up the stairs and he caught me. Then he dragged me by the hair slammed my head into the wall and cut me under my left boob and called me more names." said Haley, tears running down her eyes as the last beating was played over in her mind.

"Oh Haley. This has to stop." said Julie

"It can't we both know that. Ed is the mayor's top sheriff and he will back up Ed not matter what." said Haley.

"But he can't keep on doing this to you. You have to leave." said Julie

"It can't because my mom is still in the hospital and if I want to see her I have to stay with Ed otherwise he will get a restraining order against me." said Haley.

"Well we better get out there before Jerry yells at us" said Julie, while hugging Haley.

At 7:30 Robin's comet started to get crowded. Haley's shift was almost up and she had to call John.

"Hey John" said Haley, from a pay phone in the back.

"Hales, baby is that you" asked John

"Yeah it's me, um can you pick me up?" asked Haley. "I will be on Frankfield rd.

"Okay I will be there in 20 minutes." said John

"Thanks, Bye." said Haley.

As Haley was just about to leave she spotted Ed in the corner getting drunk.

"Must have been an easy night for him" mumbled Haley, as she saw him grab another waitresses's ass.

On Frankfeild Rd. Haley stood for about 5 extra minutes when John's black mustang pulled up beside her.

" Hey Johnny Boy" said Haley

"Hey Baby Hales" said John as he opened the door for her. She blushed as he used her nickname from when they were younger.

In the car John and Haley were talking about everything that has been going on of course Haley kept one secret.

As they pulled up to his house John got out of the car and opened Haley's door.

"Always the gentlemen." said Haley as she got out of the car.

"Yeah well you know mom" said John unbashfully.

As they were getting settled to eat. John and Matt came in with a couple of girls on their arms.

John was holding WWE Diva Torrie and Matt was holding Lisa's hand, a girl he met on campus.

"Hey Mom, Dad, and everyone this is Torrie and she is my girlfriend we have been together for about 3 weeks," said John.

As everyone took in the couple. Carol turned her head to see Haley trying to keep in her emotions in.

"Um guys you know what I am not hungry right now so I think I will skip dinner. And Torrie it was nice meeting you."

"Likewise" she replied.

As Carol saw this she ran after Haley in to the kitchen.

"You know Haley no one likes her." said Carol trying to cheer up Haley

"Really well John does. I think this was a mistake I should go home." said Haley tears rolling down her face.

"Haley don't be ridiculous you know the moment you walk through that door, Ed will attack you." said Carol.

"I can't stay here though" said Haley

And she ran out of the Cena's house as fast as she could.

"Was it something I said?"asked John.

"No John" said his father

"Maybe I should go after her."said John, grabbing his keys and running out the door .

John found her not far from the house.

"Hales what are you doing out here? Why were you so upset?" asked John

"Is it not clear John? I have feelings for you." said Haley

Sorry to do this but I want to see if everyone is reallyenjoying the story. That and also cause I want to see who wouldreally like me to continue with this story.

I hope you guys enjoyedthis chapterand I would like to say thank you for everyone who has reviewed it means a lot that you are reading my story.

Thanks again

Britt


	6. Time to Find Out

They have been like brother and sister for years. He has loved her like his sister. She has always had feelings for him ever since he started babysitting her at the age of 3. Now with times changing and a tragedy strikes, can love pull these two together or farther apart. 

Characters/Parings: John/OC, Randy/Stacy

I hope you guys like this story.

I don't own anyone, except for the OC.

In this story John Cena is on Smackdown but he is still the Champion. Randy and him have also been best friends since high school. Authors Note  
In this chapter some of his brothers are married I know this is not true or it might, be but I am not sure. So the woman they are either dating or are married to I own. Also I would like to know is one of his brothers is it Boug or Boog. Because on some sites its says Boug and others say Boog. Can some1 please tell me!

I also would like to clear up a mistake that I made. John stopped babysitting for Haley until she turned 10 because he had to go to college, but on the holidays he visited and saw her till she was 12. So he hasn't seen her for almost 7 years. Her age right now is 18 and he is 28.

Author's note:( ) are their thoughts

Chapter 6

_Pick up on where I left off_

"What do you mean you have feelings for me?"asked John

"I...I..um I guess you could say I have a crush on you." said Haley, lying though because she knew deep in her heart that John was the man she was in love with. He was her soul mate. Her other half in life.

"Haley I am way older then you. How can you have a crush on me we are brother and sister in a sense." said John

"I don't know John things just happen."said Haley.

"Well then I hate to tell you this Haley but I don't have any feelings for you unless they are on brotherly terms."said John and with that he walked away. Millions of questions still floating around in his mind, but one was really nagging him (At least I hope I don't)

As John left Haley sank down on the floor, crying. (Now I only have one thing to live for and she is being kept hostage from me)

Haley then got up and decided that if she wanted to be with her mother there was only one thing to do. Return to Ed and try not to get on his bad side.

* * *

When Haley entered Ed's house, smoke could be smelt a mile away and there was bottles of booze everywhere. 

"Ah look who finally decided she was done playing whore and decided to come back home" said Ed, bottle of beer in his hand.

Haley said nothing she looked down at the floor as he talked.

"What's the matter got nuttin to say to me Bitch." said Ed. "Didn't think so" he responded.

"Where were you tonight. I thought you work the late shift at the bar tonight." asked Ed

"Huh still not going to answer me. I'll see about that" said Ed. As he dropped the bottle of beer and rolled up his sleeves.

Even though Ed was drunk, he was still stronger then Haley. So as Ed started to walk towards Haley, she inched back to the cellar door.

"I want to see my mother" said Haley. The first words she spoke since she got into the house.

"What's the use child, mamma can't talk." said Ed and then he punched her and opened the door to the basement and pushed her down the steps.

"This will show you to miss work and not come home." said Ed as he shut the basement door and locked it.

* * *

2 Weeks later 

The Cena family was starting to get worried. They haven't heard from Haley in 2 weeks now. Normally she would call but they new she needed space. But it was too long for her to still be sore about what happened with John. So Dan and Matt decided that they would see if Haley was at Robin's Comet.

John was also worried about Haley. He saw that his family never talked of Haley when he came down the steps. They would always change the topic andwhen he left the room, they would continue. He knew that somewhere down the line that it was his fault. That's why he was so worried about her. So when Dan and Matt left. He followed them.

Robin's Comet what were they doing here said John, out loud.. They must want something to drink before they look for Haley he thought.

John decided to stay in the car and wait for them. When the boys didn't come out an hour later. He went in.  
He saw them talking to this girl with red hair. She was around 5'7 and petite. He heard his brother say Jules. So her name must have been Julie. Then he heard them ask her something that caught his attention.

"Has Haley come to work the past two weeks?" asked Dan to Julie. "No I was going to ask you if she has been with you." said Julie. "No she hasn't been." said Matt.

(Haley works HERE)thought John.

"Well then, no she wouldn't" said Dan. "Jules we have to go"said Matt."Wait I want to come with you" said Julie. "You can't your working"said Dan, besides stay here and wait for Haley she may come around." continued Dan.

When they were getting outside they saw their brother John by their car.

"How come no one told me?" he asked.

"John, she didn't want you to know." said Dan

"Yeah well I wanted to know." said John

"What do you care you don't even love her." said Matt

"What do you mean I don't love her." said John

"You heard me. I heard you tell her that you didn't have any feelings for her." said Matt.

"Listen Matt." said John

"Guys stop it. We have to find Haley then you two can fight." said Dan.

"Where are we going to look for her?"asked John.

"The only place I know she would hate to be." said Dan.

At Ed's House

Dan was livid. If anything happened to Haley he would kill the son of a bitch.

As they arrived at Ed's house Matt called his Dad and told him where they were going. He just asked that they be careful.

When they got to his house there was no car in the driveway.

"Good he is still working" said Dan.

"Where are we and who is he?" asked John.

"His name is Ed and he is Haley's step-father." said Matt.

"Step-father?" said John.

"Yeah Maria got remarried 5 years ago. To a man named Edward Barrow. He is the head sheriff here." said Dan

"What does he have to do with anything" questioned John.

"Well" started Matt

"You'll find out" replied Dan.

As the three guys entered the house, you could tell that a fight had been visible.

"Matt you check upstairs, John you check the living room and downstairs in the basement and I'll check the kitchen." said Dan.

As the boys split up Matt walked upstairs and saw the pictures on the wall have broken glass, the vase that sat out in the hall was shattered on the floor in little pieces.

"She ain't up here Dan." yelled Matt coming down the stairs.

"She isn't in the kitchen either" said Dan.

"I didn't see anyone in the living room" said John.

"I guess that leaves the basement" said Matt.

John opened the door. It was pitch black but if you listened closley you could hear a small whimper coming from the darkness. John turned on the light and slowly walked down the steps.

There in the middle of the floor was Haley laying in a pool of her own blood.

Matt and Dan were prepared for the worst but the sight before them made their stomachs turn. How could someone do anything like this.

John was not prepared for this and was so shocked, that he stood there mouth gaped open a little.

"We have to call an ambulance" said Matt trying to break the silence as he moved towards Haley's limp form.

"Come on lets go"said Dan.

I have been sick all week so I am sorry about not writing this sooner. I hope everyone likes this story.

Review PLEASE

Britt


	7. The Hospital

They have been like brother and sister for years. He has loved her like his sister. She has always had feelings for him ever since he started babysitting her at the age of 3. Now with times changing and a tragedy strikes, can love pull these two together or farther apart. 

Characters/Parings: John/OC, Randy/Stacy

I hope you guys like this story.

I don't own anyone, except for the OC.

In this story John Cena is on Smackdown but he is still the Champion. Randy and him have also been best friends since high school. Authors Note  
In this chapter some of his brothers are married I know this is not true or it might, be but I am not sure. So the woman they are either dating or are married to I own. Also I would like to know is one of his brothers is it Boug or Boog. Because on some sites its says Boug and others say Boog. Can some1 please tell me!

I also would like to clear up a mistake that I made. John stopped babysitting for Haley until she turned 10 because he had to go to college, but on the holidays he visited and saw her till she was 12. So he hasn't seen her for almost 7 years. Her age right now is 18 and he is 28.

Cahpter 7

The Hospital

It was about 3weeks since the night John found out about Haley. 3 weeks almost whole month and a few days from Christmas, that she has been in a coma. The doctors say they would call it a miracle if she does pull through though.

Out of all of them the most shocked was John. He realized he hadn't been their for her but he couldn't believe that her life would be this messed up. He remembers the night they found her in a pool of blood, like it happened yesterday.

**__**

**_Flashback_**

The paramedics came 5 minutes later.

John stayed back as the paramedics took care of Haley. They put her on the stretcher and took her to the hospital.

Dan stood back also and watched them work on her trying to see if she had a pulse.

Matt was hysterical walking back and forth asking questions left and right.

"Will she be okay?" he asked the closest paramedic.

"I don't know this is a very tough situation." he responded him.

**_End Flashback_**

John walked back into her hospital bed for the 4 time today. He constantly sat in her room waiting for a reaction anything from her. He never ate, or slept, only went home to shave and take a shower. He always sat in the chair far from the bed. He didn't want to be next to her incase she woke up.

He still dreams about the night that he told her he loved her like a brother. Deep down in his heart he knew it was a lie but he couldn't help it. He had a girlfriend, well actually ex, he broke up with her that night he talked to Haley. But he wasn't about to reveal his feeling toward her.

When he saw her lying in her own blood, he grew cold. His heart stooped and he felt like the walls were closing in on him. How could anyone hurt her? His precious girl. He knew he was too old for her and that she was very young but his heart wanted what it wanted and it wanted Haley.

He realized that he had very strong feelings toward her when he was packing to come to Boston. He realized that he loved her over the course of the last 2 weeks.

_2 weeks earlier_

As she lied in the hospital bed, he was consumed with questions and ones that he could not answer, all but one. "Do you love her" questioned John in his mind. "Unconditionally" he said without hesitation. That was the night he realized Haley was what he wanted and that he was in love in her.

_End Flashback_

Since that night John could all but answer that question. Of course he loved her how could he not. Her smile brought a smile to his face, and her laugh was contagious. She was a bright light shining on his darkened heart. He just wished she would open those big brown eyes and see her smile.

Today he attempted to talk to her. He held her hand in his and whispered that he loved her very much and wish she would open her eyes. He also told her about the gifts that she was receiving and just how many people truly miss her.

"Haley , I really miss you. I am sorry I yelled at you and lied to you. Truth is that I do love you and not in a brotherly way. I have had quite some time and I realize what my heart wants and it wants you. Haley please open your eyes" said John as he bowed his head and let a tear escape his left eye.

"You know how for Christmas you asked me what I wanted well Haley, I want you to wake up so that on Christmas Day I can see your smile light up from the tree. Please God let her wake up. Please." said John

"John we are leaving" responded his mother. "I think you should come with us please." said Carol

"I'll come mom. Just give me some time to say goodbye." said John

"Okay" said Carol and she left.

"I love you Baby Hales. You know you're my Halo." smirking at the term he used. It fit in a way and if she made it through this, from now on he would call her his Halo and angel. Then John left the room waiting to return for the same tomorrow.

* * *

I know I know short chapter but I wish I had more reviews. I want you guys who read to really write your input and it would be most appricative.

So please review.

I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You guys have been a big help and it was because of you guys that I wanted to get this chapter out. truth is I already have the chapter almost finished so I want to see how many people review for this chapter.

Hope you guys enjoyed.

Britt


	8. Misunderstanding

**They have been like brother and sister for years. He has loved her like his sister. She has always had feelings for him ever since he started babysitting her at the age of 3. Now with times changing and a tragedy strikes, can love pull these two together or farther apart.**

**Characters/Parings: John/OC, Randy/Stacy**

**I hope you guys like this story.**

**I don't own anyone, except for the OC. **

**In this story John Cena is on Smackdown but he is still the Champion. Randy and him have also been best friends since high school. **

**Authors Note**

**In this chapter some of his brothers are married I know this is not true or it might, be but I am not sure. So the woman they are either dating or are married to I own. Also I would like to know is one of his brothers is it Boug or Boog. Because on some sites its says Boug and others say Boog. Can some1 please tell me!**

**I also would like to clear up a mistake that I made. John stopped babysitting for Haley until she turned 10 because he had to go to college, but on the holidays he visited and saw her till she was 12. So he hasn't seen her for almost 7 years. Her age right now is 18 and he is 28. **

Chapter 8 Misunderstanding

It was 5'oclock in the morning when the telephone began to ring.

"Hello" asked John Sr, the first answer the phone.

He was getting ready to go over to the hospital.

"Yes this is Dr. Brian Balled. I am the doctor of a patient Haley Johnson" said the doctor.

"Oh hello Doctor is anything wrong with Haley?" asked a concerned John sr.

"Actually no. I called to inform you that she has woken up." said the doctor

"She has oh thank you doctor can we come in?" he also asked.

"Well I wanted to say that you can but I believe it will be useless. Ms. Johnson seems to have amnesia, she doesn't remember a thing. That and also sheriff Barrow is here to pick her up. As soon as we check her vital signs we can see if she can be taken home." said Dr. Balled

"What! Doctor you can't let him take her please." said John Sr.

"Sir it is proceeder, sheriff Barrow is her step-father and Maria put Haley in the care of Mr. Barrow. There is nothing I can say otherwise" said Dr. Balled

"But don't you understand Barrow is the one who put Haley in the hospital and I have reason to believe he also put Maria in the hospital."said John sr.

"Well I cannot do anything John I am sorry." said Dr. Balled as he hung up the phone.

By the time John sr. had hung up the phone, the family was all in the living room.

"How is she dad? We heard you say Dr. Balled's name." asked Boug.

"Um the doctor said that she is fine except Haley has amnesia." said John sr, as he ascended the stairs.

"Oh my good Lord." said Carol.

"How long will the amnesia last dad?" asked Steve.

"He didn't say but it also seems we have another problem."said John sr.

"What is it?" asked Dan.

"Sheriff Barrow seems to have custody over Haley and as soon as the doctor sees fit he will release Haley to Ed's custody." said John sr.

"But he can't dad. He is the one that put her in the hospital." said Boug who jumped up from his previous position on the couch.

"I know but with Maria in a coma and Haley having amnesia no one can do anything." said John sr.

"What happens if Ed is not able to take care of Haley" said John, the first time that he spoke that morning.

"Then I suppose someone else can take care of Haley or she will stay in the hospital. Why John please don't do anything stupid. John, John are you listening to me JOHN!" said John sr, as he saw his second oldest son leave the house.

"We have to follow him. He might just do anything." said Carol.

"Let's go" said John sr.

_John's mind_

_He can't take her he will kill her. Oh God Please, please protect Haley, until I can get there._

John got to the hospital in record time.

He stormed out of his car and straight up to room 254.

Sheriff Barrow was outside the door with flowers in his hand looking like he was a saint.

"You Bastard" screamed John as he punched Ed.

"How does it feel huh? How do you like to get beat up? Couldn't pick on anyone your own size so you had to go and beat up a defense girl. You disgust me." said John as he kept on pounding the sheriff's face.

A small gasp was heard, so lite that John almost didn't hear it but he did and turned around.

"Haley" said John.

" Who are you and how dare you beat my father get off of him" said Haley, as she attempted to push John off.

"Haley" said John, so many emotions filled his heart and head.

"Security, security" said Haley, trying to get some attention, which didn't work because no one was around.

"Haley" John said for the last time, as he went to go and hug her.

"Stay away from me you monster." said Haley shying away from John, realizing just how big he really was.

"Haley it's me John, Johnny Boy, don't you remember." asked John, hurt could be seen in his eyes.

"No, I have amnesia you asshole. I can't remember." said Haley.

John smiled slightly as she said that (well at least she has the same personality).

"Besides I would never want to remember a man like you." said Haley trying to pick Ed up.

John was hurt, the girl he loved and known for most of her life, forgot him. He left defeated. His heart torn in two.

Pain was etched into his heart and the remembrance of the last 5 minutes hit him like a ton of bricks.

"_Stay away from me you monster." she said_. Was that what he was a monster? Sure he beat guys up for a living and he had a small temper. But was he a monster. He remembered the night when he brought Torrie over. He hurt Haley, he lied to her and hurt her. Then today she called him a monster. Did she really feel that way, are the only memories she had of he was of him hurting her? He would never know.

"Hey Steph can you put your dad on the phone." said John as he put the cell phone to his ear.

"Hi Vince, yeah the leave that I asked you for, yeah well I don't need it anymore, Yeah well the problem was solved. Thanks see you tomorrow. Yeah bye." said John as he got into his mustang and left.

As the Cena family was entering the entrance to the hospital they saw a mustang leaving.

"I guess John was here." said Steve

"Should we follow him?" questioned Boug.

"Let's see Haley first then we will find John." said John sr.

When they got to Haley's room. Police guards were outside her door.

"What is going on here?" asked John sr.

"A man was here earlier and attacked sheriff Barrow. We are told that if he is seen here again he is to be put in jail." said the guard.

"Can we see Ms. Johnson?" asked Carol, tears shining in her eyes.

"I am sorry , but no you are not allowed to see her." said the officer and told the family that they had to leave.

"How about we go see Maria." said Boug.

When they got to Maria's room, you could see all the lines trying to keep her alive.

"You know if it wasn't for Haley, Maria would have given up her fight for life. She is trying to protect her daughter." said Carol, while kneeling beside her bedside and taking her hand.

"Please Maria you have to wake up, Ed is truly a menace and in the process we are losing Haley. Joe I know your up there watching over your family please, save them. Maria may be their only hope." said Carol and they all bowed their heads and said a silent prayer.

As the family was leaving Carol tried to detach her hand but Maria had a grip on her hand.

Carol gasped "Maria?"

"Doctor, Doctor!" screamed Steve trying to get their attentions.

"She just woke up" said John sr.

"I need to see the patient please" said Dr. Balled

The Cena waited outside for any change.

"Guys, she is stable and knows everything except for the date and how long she has been in a coma. Although she insists that she knows what happened." said Dr. Balled.

"I must go now and inform Mr. Barrow." continued Dr. Balled.

"Doctor" started Matt, but Steve cut him off.

"Listen doctor I have a question can we talk." said Steve.

While Dr. Balled was talking Steve, The rest of the Cena family went into the room.

"Hi Maria" first spoke Carol.

"Carol, Hi how is everyone." said Maria.

"Fine" responded Carol.

"You remember how you were put in a coma?" questioned John sr.

"I do and I know you won't lie to me Carol how long have I been here?" asked Maria.

"Maria." started Carol

"Please don't lie to me." pleaded Maria.

"I know that this may be heard to hear but you want the truth so I am going to tell you. Maria you have been a coma for 4 years." said Carol, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"4 years" repeated Maria.

"Yes and we have been trying to take care of Haley, but it is hard. She is a beautiful girl Maria. She mostly took after her father. But she has your smile and eyes. And I am sure the boys are looking after Haley." said Carol. This brought a smile upon Maria's features.

"I am sure you are taking very good care of Haley." said Maria.

"Well actually" started John sr, while scratching the back of his head.

"John" said Carol

"No Carol I want to know it all" said Maria.

"Well see Ed is starting to get violent Maria. He hurts Haley." said John sr.

"That bastard. He hasn't well He hasn't well you know to her. Did he?" asked Maria, fearful for what the outcome may be.

"No but we fear that in time, he may." said John sr.

"Well I know Haley she can take care of herself, can't she" asked Maria, seeing the depressing look on their faces.

"She can, trust us she can. But Ed overpowers her. We do our best to watch out for her we do but it's hard." said Dan, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"I know boys, I know. Where is John?" asked Maria.

"John, well we really don't know where he is." said John sr.

"Maria we have to tell you something else." said Carol.

"What is it?" asked Maria, concern filling her voice.

"Haley, was put in a coma." said Carol

"What!" said Maria

"She made it through she is actually a miracle, but there is a problem." said Carol, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"What's the problem?" asked Maria.

"Apparently Haley has amnesia and even though she is 18. She is in no way able to make her own decisions, and the custody of her is in the hands of Ed." said Carol.

"So what happens now." asked Maria.

"Well you can fight for her, but we don't know how you can" said Carol.

"Excuse me, but Maria has to get some rest I suggest that you leave." said the nurse.

* * *

They left after saying goodbye, leaving Maria to her thoughts.

"Joe if your up there please, Let her get her memory back. I love you, you know and I miss you." said Maria out loud.

"I know" said a soft whisper,

"I love you too." the whisper was very low but Maria had heard. And for the first time in a long time Maria cried. Scared for her future and her daughters future.

And I guess I can end it here.

What do you guys think?

Hope you guys enjoyed. Please review.

Britt.


	9. Remembering

**They have been like brother and sister for years. He has loved her like his sister. She has always had feelings for him ever since he started babysitting her at the age of 3. Now with times changing and a tragedy strikes, can love pull these two together or farther apart.**

**Characters/Parings: John/OC, Randy/Stacy**

**I hope you guys like this story.**

**I don't own anyone, except for the OC. **

**In this story John Cena is on Smackdown but he is still the Champion. Randy and him have also been best friends since high school. **

**Authors Note**

**In this chapter some of his brothers are married I know this is not true or it might, be but I am not sure. So the woman they are either dating or are married to I own. Also I would like to know is one of his brothers is it Boug or Boog. Because on some sites its says Boug and others say Boog. Can some1 please tell me!**

**I also would like to clear up a mistake that I made. John stopped babysitting for Haley until she turned 10 because he had to go to college, but on the holidays he visited and saw her till she was 12. So he hasn't seen her for almost 7 years. Her age right now is 18 and he is 28. **

Chapter 9

It was 1week since the incident at the hospital and John was not doing very well. He was totally out of it that, so out of it that Vince finally forced him to take a leave. John protested and said that he was fine, but when Vince told John that he was distracted and was not paying attention, John accepted.

John went back home. He barely slept and ate very little. He still kept on replaying the day in the hospital.

"_Stay away from me you monster." said Haley._

John was shaken out of his thoughts when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" asked John, seeing that the number on the screen was unknown.

"John it's Maria" she said.

"Maria Johnson?" asked John.

"Yes, it's me. I wanted to ask if you could come over to the hospital." said Maria.

"I don't know if I should" said John.

"Please, I have to talk to you. I am in room 143" said Maria.

"Okay I will" said John

He got into his mustang and got to the hospital in an hour.

He knocked on the door and got the permission to go in.

"Maria hi" said John

"Hi John, you can come closer you know" said Maria with a smile on her face.

(The same smile Haley has thought John)

John pulled up a seat next to Maria's bedside.

"John I know you have taken care of Haley for a while and in that while, some where down the line, she fell in love with you. Now I know with the age difference it should not be right. But I know my daughter and the way she looks at you, that look doesn't go away. I should know I had it when I met Joe. The first time I laid my eyes on that man and I was hooked. Anyways John what I am trying to say is don't give up on that kind of love. She loves you and even though right now she has amnesia and admits that she does not know you. Some where in her heart she loves you still. John please have patience. I understand that what she told to was heart breaking, but she doesn't mean it. She would kill me if I told you this but the reason that she went to college was for her to get her degree in physical therapy this way she could apply for a job in the WWE so that she could be on the road with you." said Maria.

"Who told you that?" asked John

"My daughter told me. One night we got together and it was after Joe's passing when I asked Haley what she wanted to do in life and she told me of the story about you wanting to get a job as a wrestler and she told me that if you were on the road, she wanted to be with you. I thought it was a faze and that it die out soon, but Haley held onto her dreams and achieved them the best she could. I realize that my being in the hospital is difficult for her and she doesn't want to leave for college because she wants to take care of me. But Haley needs to get out especially with Ed, he is destroying her John and that's what I wanted to talk to you about." said Maria.

"If it can help Haley, I am listening." said John.

"She doesn't know that I am her mother, but I am going to have Steve bring her to my room. When she comes here there will be so many memories here that I will be shocked if she doesn't remember. And when she does remember I want you to be here."said Maria.

"I don't know" said John, trying to figure out everything Maria had said.

"She loves you John she does." said Maria pleading with John.

"I guess I can" said John, not really sure what to say.

"All will be right John just have faith." said Maria.

John left with the idea of Maria's plan on his mind. (Could they pull it off. Was their love strong enough?)

* * *

The Next Day John got out of bed and took a shower. He then left to see if everything was in place at the hospital, but before John got there he stopped off at a local flower shop and got a bouquet of mixed roses. Haley's favorite flowers were calla lilies and roses. He couldn't find calla lilies so he settled on roses.

When he got to Maria's room, there were poster boards filled with pictures of when Haley was a baby. Pictures of her first step, the first day of kindergarten with Matt, who two years ahead of her, but the most important picture was of Haley and John. She was around 7 years old and he was 17. They were butting heads and at that age John wanted no responsibilities so like every other teenager he yelled and got mad at everyone but one look into Haley's deep brown eyes and John couldn't resist. She had him wrapped around her finger so tight that if she said jump, John would say how far.

He remembered that picture clearly. It was the week that he had come home from a body building contest and was upset because he didn't win. So he snapped at everyone who crossed his path. His grandmother had come home with Haley that day so when she walked through the door with little Haley, John's mood changed rapidly. Everyone realized that, the only one who really had power over the wrestler, (then body builder), was a seven year old, little girl, who didn't know very much about the world and had no care for it either.

"Wow this place looks amazing" said John as he entered through the doorway.

"I know" said Carol as she came out from behind a Christmas tree.

"We figured if we put a tree up Haley would be able to remember her favorite holiday." said Carol, referring to the tree.

"I am glad you could make it John" said Maria.

"Me too" mumbled John.

"Honey why don't you place the angel at the top. I am way too short for it" said Carol.

"I would like to mom, but that's Haley's thing. Maybe when she remembers, she can put the angel on." said John, as he remembered what happened the last time he saw Haley.

"I am sure she would like that" said Maria, just then the phone rang.

"Hi John" said Carol.

"She is oh wonderful. Yes he is. I will tell him right now. Okay bye" said Carol, as she hung up the phone on her husband.

"Haley is on her way down" said Carol.

"Good now John, go hide behind the tree."said Maria.

"Okay" said John as he tried his hardest to hide behind the tree without being seen.

There was a knock on the door and Boug, Matt, Steve and Dan were all standing around with Haley.

She stood behind them. Over the past week they had become close. It felt like nothing had changed, but Haley also felt empty inside like someone was missing. There was like a hole in her heart and she didn't understand why.

"Hi Maria" said Matt,

"Hey Maria, Merry Christmas" next said Boug.

"Hello" said Dan

"Hi momma, Merry Christmas." said Steve, laughing at his own joke.

"Hi boys and who is that lovely girl?" asked Maria, hoping that her plan was working.

Haley got sidetracked at the door. The pictures were triggering something in the back of her mind.

"This girl looks so familiar. Who is she?" asked Haley, forgetting the question that had been asked.

"Oh that's um my daughter" replied Maria.

"Where is she now?" asked Haley.

"Oh well she is not exactly here at the moment." said Maria, tears visible in her eyes.

"You boys were right she did turn into a beautiful girl."mumbled Maria, to Dan.

Haley could smell something very familiar. It smelled of a slight old spice. It smelled of him. Haley ignored the smell, she figured it was the tree. She saw a photo that drew her to it.

It was the same picture John had looked at earlier.

Haley touched the photo and felt a wave of emotions. Her head was spinning.

_"Mom I miss you, you have to wake up please."_

_"I love you John, I just wish I could tell you."_

_"You guys are my family and I will never forget you."_

_"Never forget you"_

_"Never forget you"_

Haley felt the memories swarm her. There were so many that she completely fell to the floor, but before she could hit it two strong arms caught her.

Haley wanted to see who had caught her and tried with all her might to open her eyes.

She opened her eyes and was staring into his blue eyes.

"John" she whispered and then passed out.

* * *

Well I end it here.

Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Please review if you like it.

Britt


	10. Rememebering can be good

**They have been like brother and sister for years. He has loved her like his sister. She has always had feelings for him ever since he started babysitting her at the age of 3. Now with times changing and a tragedy strikes, can love pull these two together or farther apart.**

**Characters/Parings: John/OC, Randy/Stacy**

**I hope you guys like this story.**

**I don't own anyone, except for the OC. **

**In this story John Cena is on Smackdown but he is still the Champion. Randy and him have also been best friends since high school. **

**I have to say a BIG THANKS to everyone who reviewed. You guys are the best and make me want to continue to write this story. **

**Authors Note**

**In this chapter some of his brothers are married I know this is not true or it might, be but I am not sure. So the woman they are either dating or are married to I own. Also I would like to know is one of his brothers is it Boug or Boog. Because on some sites its says Boug and others say Boog. Can some1 please tell me!**

**I also would like to clear up a mistake that I made. John stopped babysitting for Haley until she turned 10 because he had to go to college, but on the holidays he visited and saw her till she was 12. So he hasn't seen her for almost 7 years. Her age right now is 18 and he is 28.

* * *

**

Chapter 10 Remembering can be good

It was around 1hour before they saw movement from Haley. John had laid her down in the bed next to Maria. He sat with her and held her hand.

"John" she whispered.

"Yeah baby, it's me." said John.

"Oh Johnny, I remember everything. I am so sorry. John I love you so much." stated Haley, tear threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Hales, I know. I love you to. I am also sorry for that day with Torrie." said John, as he leaned over to wipe away a tear that had escaped her eye.

Dan, Steve, Matt, Boug, John sr, Carol, and Maria witnessed this display between the two. They watched in silence as they saw the love between them.

It was being to get tense in the room so Boug coughed.

"So you remember everything" asked Boug.

"Yeah it was weird but I was like there but I was confined. Like I was locked in my own body and couldn't really speak my mind." said Haley, replaying the last week in her mind.

"Haley can you come with me. We need to talk." said John.

"Well I am still a little dizzy" said Haley.

"Fine" said John as he picked her up.

John took Haley outside to talk to her. He gently placed her on the waiting chairs right outside the door.

"Look Haley I have made a lot of mistakes but. Can you wait for a minute."said John.

"Yeah" said Haley confused by what was going on.

John went back into Maria's room and got the flowers that he had bought for Haley.

"These are for you" said John, as he showed Haley the roses.

Haley gasped they were beautiful. They were a mixture of pink, red, yellow, and white. Also the fact that John was giving them to her was like a dream come true.

"Oh John, they are beautiful" said Haley as she accepted the roses smelling them and giving John a cute smile.

John smiled, she liked them and he was glad. She gave a cute little smile, that John would give anything for to see her smile like that again.

Then Haley did something that shocked both of them. She jumped up and hugged him. He quickly put his arms around her, he held her, she was so perfect in his arms he never wanted to let go.

Haley had the same sensation. She loved being in his strong arms. She felt protected from the world. Like she could do whatever she wanted and no matter how hard the task would be, his arms would be there to catch her.

"Haley" said someone from down the hall.

"Oh no" whispered Haley.

"What do you want" demanded Haley.

"I want you honey." said Ed.

"Well you can't" said Haley.

"Listen why don't you go back home" said John, blocking Ed's view of his step-daughter.

"Don't toy with me boy. You and your whore both belong in jail." said Ed.

John temperature flew. (HOW DARE HE). Ed interrupted his hug between him and Haley. Now he was calling her a whore. That's all it took for John to hit Ed and was about to had it not been for a small hand which caught his wrist.

"He is not worth it John. Please" said Haley, giving John a look that he couldn't deny.

"Good job, baby. Maybe I underestimated you. I will see you around" said Ed, giving Haley a seductive glare. Looking her up and down.

"Ew, that pig I swear." said Haley, trying to brush off the feeling he gave her.

"Why didn't you let me hit him?" asked John.

"Because then he would have put you into jail." said Haley.

"You do remember everything don't you" said John.

"Yes but I wasn't in the right mind at the time that you hit him. Anything could have happened. Ed knew there was no case. But if you hit him first and I am here, well then I couldn't really defend you." said Haley.

"Still thinking big" said John

"Yeah and your just plain dumb." said Haley as she laughed.

"Oh you better run" said John as he was about to run after Haley.

"You two stop it" said a nurse from next door.

"I think we better go back in" said Haley.

"Look Hales, I wanted to know. Would you like to go to dinner with me?" asked John.

"Don't you have to work" asked a shocked Haley.

"Well Vince gave me a leave for a week so I can clear my head." said John, hoping that she would say yes.

"Oh I would love to go to dinner with you John." said Haley as she walked back into the room.

John smiled again. (I can't believe she said yes)

* * *

Well I know short chapter but I wanted to get this chapter out soon.

I hoped you guys liked it.

And I want to give you guys a BIG BIG Thanks, your all the best. Thanks for the reviews.

Britt


	11. The Date

**They have been like brother and sister for years. He has loved her like his sister. She has always had feelings for him ever since he started babysitting her at the age of 3. Now with times changing and a tragedy strikes, can love pull these two together or farther apart.**

**Characters/Parings: John/OC, Randy/Stacy**

**I hope you guys like this story.**

**I don't own anyone, except for the OC. **

**In this story John Cena is on Smackdown but he is still the Champion. Randy and him have also been best friends since high school. **

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note**

**In this chapter some of his brothers are married I know this is not true or it might, be but I am not sure. So the woman they are either dating or are married to I own. Also I would like to know is one of his brothers is it Boug or Boog. Because on some sites its says Boug and others say Boog. Can some1 please tell me!**

**I also would like to clear up a mistake that I made. John stopped babysitting for Haley until she turned 10 because he had to go to college, but on the holidays he visited and saw her till she was 12. So he hasn't seen her for almost 7 years. Her age right now is 18 and he is 28. **

* * *

Chapter 11

It was 2 days before Christmas and John was taking Haley out on a date.

Haley was at the Cena's house getting ready. She had on a long black form fitting dress with a plunging back. Her brown hair was swept up in an up do, and she wore black high heels.

John was down stairs in a pair of jeans and a white button down shirt.

When he saw her walk down those stairs his heart stopped. She looked gorgeous, with her hair up and the way she moved her hips when she came down the stairs, she was perfection. She looked like an angel. Hopefully after tonight his angel.

"Wow" was the only word he could utter.

"I think I am too dressed up for this" said Haley.

"For what it's worth I love the outfit you are wearing." said John, still in his own trance.

"Thanks but your not even dressed up. Hold on I will be right down." said Haley.

Haley went back upstairs and took her hair out and put in a white silk tank top and a pair jeans to top it off she tied John's Chain Gang sweatshirt around her waist and put a pair of black boots on.

"Okay I am ready." said Haley, as she descended the stairs.

"You look even better then before" said John as he took her hand.

"Thanks, so were are we going?" asked Haley, still blushing from John's comment.

"Oh it's a surprise." said John.

An hour later

"John, are we there yet" whined Haley.

They were in the car for about an hour when the car stopped. John had pulled up in front of a lush meadow and even though it was dark out you could still see the beauty of the land. The stars were also shining extra bright tonight. It was as though this night was written in the stars, as though God planned it for them.

"Oh John" said Haley, as she took in the sight.

"I remember that you said you liked to look up at the night sky and think about everything that happened during that week. I came across this place about 3 years ago. I was taken back by its beauty. I come up here sometimes to think." said John.

"It's gorgeous. Thank you so much" said Haley as she lightly placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I missed you. You know Haley, when you were lying in that hospital bed, I didn't know what I would have done, had I lost you. Every time I saw you lying there my heart broke." said John

"I missed you too. John you don't know how long I have been struggling with my feelings for you. I do love you." said Haley.

"I love you too Haley. But its hard, you are 10 years younger then me. I mean we live so far apart." said John as he took her hands in his.

"John, I am trying to get a job in" said Haley but was cut off by John's lips collapsing over hers.

"I know Haley, your mom told me." said John as he broke the kiss. "It's also why I brought you up here. If you would have let me finish I would have been able to tell you that I got you a meeting with Vince. Now he knows that you still need your degree but maybe you can work something out" said John.

"Oh John. I can't believe this. Thank you so much." said Haley, as she jumped into his arms.

"I love you Halo" said John.

"Halo?" questioned Haley.

"You're my angel in disguise and I want a special nickname for you." said John.

"I like that" said Haley.

They got back into the car and John let Haley choose what she wanted to eat. She decided to go and eat at their favorite pizza parlor.

"Hey Marco" said Haley, as they walked through the small pizzeria.

"Hello Haley and John" said Marco in his heavy Italian accent.

Marco was a 50 year old man, with a salt and pepper beard. He watched Haley grow up with John. They used to come here on a Sunday night to watch wrestling and eat pizza.

"What can I get for you" said Marco.

"A fresh mozzarella pie and a beer and a sprite?" asked John to Haley

"Sprite. You remembered." said Haley

"I could never forget." said John and they both laughed and smiled.

The pie came out and Angela, Marco's daughter, bought out the pie. She was always jealous of Haley, because she had the attention of John and the rest of the Cena boys. In fact all the girls were jealous. If Haley did something the boys would come running.

"Hi John" flirted Angela, ignoring Haley.

"Hey Angie" said John, not really paying attention, but saw that Haley was.

"Hi Angela" said Haley, spitefully.

"Haley, So John what brings you back to Newbury?" asked Angela.

"Christmas" said John

"Look Angela I know you hate me but it seems as though you got customers waiting for you." said Haley as she glanced back at the door of the restaurant

"Well John enjoy your meal"said Angela.

"It's not just me Angie" said John, finally standing up for Haley.

Angela just walked away and Haley was momentarily stunned.

"Thanks." said Haley

"No problem, no one should treat you that way." said John.

"John, you don't know how much I missed you and us." said Haley.

"Oh I think I know. I missed you too. I mean when I went to college, I didn't want to leave you, but I had to. I truly do love you. " said John.

"I love you too. John when you left everything went down hill from there. I got into a lot more trouble and I was scared. My mom then got remarried and I thought, okay know I have a father, but he turned out to be the worst. He was going to rape me John." said Haley, tears falling from her face.

"Oh Halo, I am sorry. I promise no one is going to hurt you any more." said John as he got off his seat and sat next to Haley, she moved her head so that she cried into his shoulder. John then went over to Marco and paid their bill. It took some time but Marco finally agreed to half of the bill's payment. And then they left.

"I am sorry about your shirt" said Haley, as they got out of the resturant.

"It's no big deal, it's just a shirt." said John as he slung his arm around her shoulders.

"This was the best night of my life in a long time" said Haley.

"Mine too" said John.

They got into his Mustang and drove home.

It's short, I know. But Christmas was a rough time for me, so I could only write so much. I am sorry.

Please review if you want me to continue this story.

Britt

**I have to say a BIG THANKS to everyone who reviewed. You guys are the best and make me want to continue to write this story. **


	12. CHRISTMAS!

**They have been like brother and sister for years. He has loved her like his sister. She has always had feelings for him ever since he started babysitting her at the age of 3. Now with times changing and a tragedy strikes, can love pull these two together or farther apart.**

**Characters/Parings: John/OC, Randy/Stacy**

**I hope you guys like this story.**

**I don't own anyone, except for the OC. **

**In this story John Cena is on Smackdown but he is still the Champion. Randy and him have also been best friends since high school. **

**I have to say a BIG THANKS to everyone who reviewed. You guys are the best and make me want to continue to write this story. **

**Authors Note**

**In this chapter some of his brothers are married I know this is not true or it might, be but I am not sure. So the woman they are either dating or are married to I own. Also I would like to know is one of his brothers is it Boug or Boog. Because on some sites its says Boug and others say Boog. Can some1 please tell me!**

**I also would like to clear up a mistake that I made. John stopped babysitting for Haley until she turned 10 because he had to go to college, but on the holidays he visited and saw her till she was 12. So he hasn't seen her for almost 7 years. Her age right now is 18 and he is 28. **

Chapter 12 ( ) mean someone' s thoughts.

Today was Christmas Eve. Today they would put up the tree in the Cena home and today Maria was coming back home. She decided to stay with the Cena's after they offered.

Haley was staying in John's room still. Only thing was that John was staying with Haley also in his room. But he slept on the floor after what happened the first night.

"Hales, can you please get down here" asked John.

"Hold on one minute."she said.

"We want to decorate the tree already." said John.

"Okay I am coming." said Haley, as she descended the stairs in a pair of sweat pants and one of John's old jerseys from High School. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"What took you so long" whined Boug.

"I had to get dressed" said Haley.

"Okay well now that everyone is here, you can decorate the tree." said John sr, as he went into the kitchen with his wife and Maria.

It was always a tradition, they would sit in the kitchen and talk about what they got for their kids. While the boys decorated the tree.

"So what goes on the tree first?" asked Haley

"The lights, then we can decorate" said Matt.

"Okay" said Haley.

It took them about an hour before they started to put on the ornaments.

Haley was busy working on putting up the stockings and garland.

Steve had an idea, to put mistletoe over John and Haley's head.

He got both of them in one spot and placed the mistletoe over their heads. Not wanting to end tradition they kissed.

"Hey Hales" said Matt.

"Yeah" said Haley coming off of cloud 9 slowly.

"You ready to put the angel on?" he asked.

"Yes! I mean yes" said Haley, barely containing her excitement.

John lifted Haley so that she could put the angel on top of the tree.

"This is going to be the best Christmas yet" said Haley, as she snuggled into John's arms.

* * *

Everyone was at the Cena house waiting for Christmas Eve dinner. Even Mark, the Cena boys cousin, and grandma Catherine.

"God bless this food and everyone here" said John Sr, and everyone ate.

* * *

"Okay now as always we have everyone open one gift tonight." said Carol, and "Maria we want you to go first"

"Oh you guys didn't have to get me anything" said Maria, as an envelope was handed to her.

Inside was a bill.

"Oh guys you shouldn't have!" said Maria sarcastically, as she saw the bill.

"Read on" said John sr.

"This bill is for a new house on this block?" said Maria.

"We all chipped in money to buy you a house away from that monster." said Carol.

"Oh Carol, John, thank you" said Maria

"Okay next gift goes to Boug" said Carol.

Boug got an IPOD. Matt got money to put on his car. Dan and his wife got a new baby cradle, when his parents found out that Lynn was pregnant. Steve got a new X-box machine, and John got the best gift of all an official Patriot Jersey signed by all the players on the team and the coaches.

"So who was my secret Santa?" asked John, really in awe of his gift. He loved it.

(No one would tell him who got him the jersey. Haley didn't know about it, Boug was to young to know anyone. Oh well he would find out sooner or later.)

"Whoever got this for me thank you" said John.

"Now for the last gift." said John Sr.

John sr. handed Haley her gift.

Inside was a diamond heart pendant

"Aw thank you" said Haley, not knowing who her secret Santa was.

"Well I guess we should all go to sleep and see what Santa brings tonight" said Carol.

As everyone went upstairs to go to sleep to wake up on Christmas morning.

It was around 9'o clock when everyone woke up. Everyone ate breakfast and then opened the rest of the gifts.

Now it was time to find out who was everyone's secret Santa.

**Matt was Haley's**

**Haley's was John's**

**Boug was Matt**

**and Matt was Steve's and his mom.**

**and Steve was his dad's, Dan's and Lynns.**

John was a little jealous that his brother would buy Haley a diamond heart pendent and the rest of her gifts. He was shocked when Haley told him that she got him the patriot jersey. He finally got a chance to ask her where she got it.

"Hey Halo, how did you get me this jersey.?" asked John.

"Well one of my friends older brother works as an assistant to the head coach on the patriots when I asked him, he couldn't resist me." said Haley as she wrapped her arms around John.

"Oh so you use your self to get what you want, huh?" asked John eyebrow raised.

"Oh I don't have to. I have you wrapped around my finger." said Haley.

"Speaking of being wrapped. I have a gift for you." said John.

"Oh present" said Haley.

John pulled out a small velvet box. Inside wear a pair of diamond incrusted football earrings.

"Oh John" said Haley

"I know how much you loved football and I remembered you mentioning to me earlier that you still enjoyed it" said John.

"I love them thank you"said Haley.

"Anything for my Angel." said John. "Oh I got you something else." said John.

They reached the back of the house and John got another box from the garage.

"Remember how I told you I set an interview up with Vince McMahon, well he wanted to see how soon you can come to meet him. That's why I got you this.

Haley opened the box and saw a plane ticket to New York.

"John?" asked Haley confused.

"Tomorrow night he will be in New York. He asked me to try and set the meeting up. He really wants to meet you." said John.

"You're the best." said Haley as she jumped into his arms.

Lifting her out of the air as though she was a feather he swung her around.

------------------------------------------------------

After staying outside for awhile John and Haley went back inside.

Matt watched from a distance as he saw his brother and the love of his life walk upstairs.

---------------------------------------------

John and Haley made it upstairs and decided to stay in John's room and pack for New York, they would leave the day after tomorrow.

After packing they decided to stay in his room and watch a movie. Although that didn't go very far because they started making out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 9 o 'clock when John and Haley woke up on Thursday morning the day after Christmas.

"Hales we have to go, we are going to miss the plane." said John, for the second time.

"I am coming John, hold on" said Haley.

Haley came out of the bathroom and John wanted to die she was dressed in a black

to the knee skirt, and a baby blue pastiche ruched v-neck sweater.

She looked amazing to him.

"I am ready." said Haley and she was ready.

Haley had the brains to impress him, the body to knock this meeting out of the park, and the cuteness to make her loveable to all.

(Vince would be stupid not to want her.)thought John.

They got into his car and drove off to the airport and got on the plane.

Haley was a little shaky on the plane and also nervous for meeting with Vince, but John kept on reassuring her. Finally she just fell asleep.

"Ladies and Gentlemen at this point in the flight I would like for everyone to remain seated and please fasten your seatbelts." said the stewardess.

They had a safe landing.

John looked outside and saw New York.

"Hey Halo, we're here." said John as he woke up Haley.

"Huh" said Haley, as she too looked outside.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Big Apple, New York." said the stewardess.

* * *

Thank you guys for the positive reviews. I really appriciate it. I am sorry it took me so long for this chapter. :( Hopefully the next chapter I will get out sooner.

Britt


	13. Just in love

**They have been like brother and sister for years. He has loved her like his sister. She has always had feelings for him ever since he started babysitting her at the age of 3. Now with times changing and a tragedy strikes, can love pull these two together or farther apart.**

**Characters/Parings: John/OC, Randy/Stacy**

**I hope you guys like this story.**

**I don't own anyone, except for the OC. **

**In this story John Cena is on Smackdown but he is still the Champion. Randy and him have also been best friends since high school. **

**I have to say a BIG THANKS to everyone who reviewed. You guys are the best and make me want to continue to write this story. **

**Authors Note**

**In this chapter some of his brothers are married I know this is not true or it might, be but I am not sure. So the woman they are either dating or are married to I own. Also I would like to know is one of his brothers is it Boug or Boog. Because on some sites its says Boug and others say Boog. Can some1 please tell me!**

**I also would like to clear up a mistake that I made. John stopped babysitting for Haley until she turned 10 because he had to go to college, but on the holidays he visited and saw her till she was 12. So he hasn't seen her for almost 7 years. Her age right now is 18 and he is 28. **

Chapter 13

They stepped off the airplane and got their bags.

"Wow so this is New York?" asked Haley.

"Yeah this is it. We better get going if we want to make the meeting." said John.

John and Haley arrived at the WWE main building and went up to see Mr. McMahon.

"Mr. McMahon, pleasure to meet you." said Haley, as she shook Vince's outstretched hand.

"Hello Ms. Johnson." said Vince.

Vince and Haley talked for a little bit more. When the door opened John was there to see Haley hug Mr. McMahon and have a huge smile on her face.

"Mr. McMahon gave me the job. I go on tour with you guys 24/7" said Haley.

"Yes" said John as he picked Haley up and gave her a kiss.

"This means that I only get your special back rubs" said John.

"Sorry Johnny, but I have to treat every wrestler the same. So if you get the special treatment, then I have to give everyone else the same treatment." said Haley as she ran from the room to the elevator.

"Oh Hell no" said John as he went after her.

They went out that night to celebrate Haley's new job.

"Oh John you don't have to take me out" said Haley.

"Why not?" asked John.

Haley felt like a princess she was in NEW YORK CITY, with the man she loved. He was like her knight in shining armor.

"I love you Johnny Boy"said Haley.

"I love you Halo." said John.

Later they went to the hotel room.

"So what do you want?" asked John.

"I want you" said Haley, as she climbed on top of John.

"I am serious Hales, what do you want to do" asked John.

"I want to do you" said Haley, a little more serious.

"We can't Haley" said John.

"Why can't we?" asked Haley.

"Because" said John

"Because why?" asked Haley.

"This ain't your first time?" asked John, his big brother mode stepping.

"It is that's why I want it to be with you." said Haley.

"Haley that's great and all but don't you want to wait for marriage?" asked John.

"You don't want me?" asked Haley.

"I do but can't we wait a little more. We have only been together what a week? Haley all I am saying"

"No I get what your saying you can fuck the whore Torrie Wilson but you just can't even stand to look at me. Just give me my room key and I will change it." said Haley as she forcefully took the key card and left.

Haley had tears rolling down her face when she went into her new room. She was in love with John. She had loved him since she was a little girl. The fact that he shunned her hurt a lot. (He probably can't stand the fact that his girlfriend is still a teenager.)

The next day was the first Day Haley had to work. Apparently Haley asked for the job just in the right amount of time because the other physical therapist was resining.

Things were tense for Haley and John. Every time John saw Haley she was either working or learning how to do the job.

John finally got the courage to walk over and talk to her when Torrie Wilson wrapped her arms around John's bicep.

"Hi boyfriend" said Torrie.

"Torrie I am not your boyfriend" said John.

"But John that night I was drunk I didn't know what I was saying." said Torrie

"I don't think he cares. John is not your boyfriend, so remove your hands before I kick your ass." said Haley.

Haley had seen the whole thing and she was pissed, John was still her boyfriend even though they had a fight.

Some of the wrestlers heard the young girl speak and were stunned. Nobody liked Torrie and now this young girl was telling her off.

Torrie left and the crowd applauded.

"Haley thanks" said John.

"Your not welcome." said Haley, as she atrted to walk away.

"Haley wait! We have to talk." said John.

"Look Champ, I don't want to talk besides I have a job to do." said Haley as she walked off.

John stood there in the room thinking of what he should do. He hurt Haley once again and in the weirdest way. He thought any girl would love to be talked out of having sex. But not Haley, and John should have known that. She was different from other girls, she was girly but not too girly. She enjoyed going to football games, playing basketball, and any other sport.

He really didn't want to treat Haley like his other girlfriends. He wished that he could show her how much he cared for her.

So he took out his cell and called his mom.

"Hey mom" said John

"Hi John" said Carol.

"I need a favor. Do you know what Haley likes to do?" asked John and Carol told him.

John was getting ready for his match when he saw Haley, struggling with a box of equipment.

"Here let me" he said as he took the box from her.

"Look Haley, I am sorry for the other night but we have to talk meet me at my hotel room. Please." said John as he left.

Haley was shocked, she was struggling with the fact of whether or not to forgive him.

John came back from his match, when he once again saw Haley but this time she was with Adam Copeland. John's blood started to boil. She was laughing with Adam, even her hand grazed his arm.

"Hey Hales" said John, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I better go Haley babe, I can't wait till the back rub." said Adam, he took Haley's hand and kissed it.

"Bye Adam" said Haley.

"What was that all about with the back rub?" asked John.

"Nothing he has a pain in his back so I told him I would give him a massage. Which reminds me I have to meet with Paul." said Haley.

"Haley..."

"Look John, I am coming later just please leave me alone." said Haley, as she left leaving John there.

* * *

Later that night John had everything set up. 

The suite was covered in rose pedals and a note was laying in the middle of the bed. Candles also surrounded the room. John was going to make this night both special and unforgettable.

Haley got to John's suite and knocked twice when no one answered she was about to leave but instead decided to open the door. When she opened the door she was gasping for air. The room was breath taking. There were all rose pedals surronding the room and candles leading her into the bedroom where she found the note.

_Meet me downstairs, outside I have another surprise. __Your one and only Champ_

Haley quickly went down the stairs she wanted to see what else John had done for her.

John stood outside, impatient, what was taking her so long.

He didn't have to wait much more when she running towards him.

"I love it" said Haley.

"That's not your surprise though" said John.

"Oh so a room full of candles and pedals are not a surprise huh?" said Haley.

"Come on" said John as he took her on a horse and buggie carragie through New York City.

They really didn't talk much they just enjoyed the feel of the night, and how it felt so right.

They arrived at Central Park.

"Oh John" said Haley

Central Park was also covered with candles and rose pedals. There was picnic set up in the middle with waiters waiting for them.

"I do love you Halo, I just wanted to tell you I care more for you then all those other girls, That's why I stopped you the other night. I want your first time to be with me, but I want you to wait." said John.

Haley at this point had tears in her eyes. She loved John and the fact that those kind of words were coming out of his mouth, shocked her.

"I am sorry about Adam, but the fact that you were with another guy made me so jealous." said John.

"Now you know I feel, and trust me I won't be giving him my special massage. I only reserve that for you." said Haley.

"Well I am glad that you do otherwise I would have more competition, more then I do now." said John.

They ate and then John took Haley back to the suite were they slept but not together, just wrapped in each others arms.

John watched Haley sleep and realized just how lucky he was. Just that he was in love.

* * *

So guys should I continue with this story or make a sequel to it? You tell me, personally I would continue with it but it's up to you guys tell me what you think.

P.S. Thank you guys for sticking by me and reading this story. I just posted a new story, Falling for the Mob if you want to read it. It's a John OC fic once again.

B


	14. Some Healing and Beatings

**They have been like brother and sister for years. He has loved her like his sister. She has always had feelings for him ever since he started babysitting her at the age of 3. Now with times changing and a tragedy strikes, can love pull these two together or farther apart.**

**Characters/Parings: John/OC, Randy/Stacy**

**I hope you guys like this story.**

**I don't own anyone, except for the OC. **

**In this story John Cena is on Smackdown but he is still the Champion. Randy and him have also been best friends since high school. **

**I have to say a BIG THANKS to everyone who reviewed. You guys are the best and make me want to continue to write this story. **

**Authors Note**

**In this chapter some of his brothers are married I know this is not true or it might, be but I am not sure. So the woman they are either dating or are married to I own. Also I would like to know is one of his brothers is it Boug or Boog. Because on some sites its says Boug and others say Boog. Can some1 please tell me!**

**I also would like to clear up a mistake that I made. John stopped babysitting for Haley until she turned 10 because he had to go to college, but on the holidays he visited and saw her till she was 12. So he hasn't seen her for almost 7 years. Her age right now is 18 and he is 28. **

Chapter 14

It had been 3 weeks since Haley forgave John. They were so happy together despite the age difference, they stuck through it together.

John was getting ready to go to the gym when Haley came out in black mini shorts and a baby blue tank top.

"And where are you going?" asked John, as he saw his girlfriend tying up her sneakers.

"To workout aren't you?" asked Haley.

"Since when do you like to go to the gym?" asked John, rasing an eyebrow up.

"Since I found out what girls are doing in the gym when your around" said Haley as she tied up her long brown hair and got her water bottle.

John just shook his head but knew where she was coming from. If she was going to the gym by herself dressed like that, he would kill any man who came near her.

The ride to the gym was spent listening to John's CD. Haley enjoyed it even if it was Rap, she wasn't really a rap listener but she loved John's CD.

"So what are you working out today?"asked Haley.

"My biceps and triceps" said John.

"Okay I am going to be on the treadmill, and if you need me just call me" said Haley, as she reached up the best she could to kiss Johns cheek.

John was working out when he saw Haley talking to this guy who was next to her. He learned to control his temper, but he didn't like the fact that she was talking to another guy. Then the guy got off the treadmill and reached for Haley's hand and she was reluctant, she didn't want to go with the guy. So John decided to interrupt.

"Excuse me but I was here first" said the man.

"That's okay" said John.

"Look man I saw her first" said the guy.

"Yeah but she is my girlfriend" said John.

"My bad" said the man as he left.

"Thanks John" said Haley

"I can't take you anywhere" said John, as he smirked. "Come on" he continued.

They left the gym and went to the RAW arena.

"I have to practice ring side." said John.

"Okay I am going to get my supplies for tonight." said Haley.

Both went their separate ways. As Haley reached the back, Sam, one of her good friends gave her a letter with a very familiar hand writing on it.

"Who gave this to you?"asked Haley.

"Oh um this guy, he was in a black trench coat and black sunglasses." said Sam.

"Sam can you get John?" asked Haley

"Sure" said Sam, as she left to get John.

Haley sat down in a seat stunned.

John was practicing with Glen when Sam came out.

"John, John something is wrong with Haley" said Sam.

"What do you mean, something is wrong with Haley?" asked John.

"I gave her a letter that some guy gave me and then she had this stunned look on her face and asked me to get you." said Sam

John ran

" Haley, Haley, Halo" said John screaming backstage.

"Over here John" said Haley.

"Oh Haley what's wrong." asked John.

"It's him." said Haley, she showed John the letter with Ed's handwriting.

John took the letter and opened it.

_Dear Haley,_

_I am sorry for all the wrong I have done to you, I am getting professional help and they told me in order to help myself I had to ask forgiveness from my past. I know I am asking you a lot but please forgive me and see me at the Boston correction facility._

_Ed_

"That son of a Bitch" said John.

"What does it say"asked Haley. Her whole body was shaking.

"He wants your forgiveness." said John.

"What" said Haley, as she grabbed the paper out of his hands.

"I can't John, I ..." said Haley crying into John.

"I know baby I won't let him touch you I promise." said John.

He held Haley close, she was his life and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

* * *

4 Days Later

John was able to calm Haley down but he requested that she stay with him at all times. Haley wanted it that way also. She wanted to only be with John, Ed's letter made the world feel like it spun in the other direction. She felt lost and she didn't know what to do.

"Halo, ready to go to the ring?" asked John.

"Yeah hold on" said Haley.

As they were getting ready to go, when Stephanie knocked on the door.

"Hey John" said Stephanie

"Hi Steph" said John

"I wanted to let you know that Haley can come out to the ring with you" said Stephanie.

"Really" responded John.

"But that's not my job" said Haley.

"I know but my father and I just found out that Lillian is pregnant and she wants to take off for nine months so we need someone to fill in for her and we were hoping you would do it" asked Stephanie.

"Oh I don't know" said Haley.

"She will do it" said John.

"John!"said Haley.

"Great. She is on in 15 minutes" said Stephanie as she walked away.

"John are you crazy, I can't do it" said Haley.

"Why not?" asked John

"Hello, I am not ready for it first of all and second I am no good on tv." said Haley.

"Hales you'll be fine, besides you only have to introduce a few people and then Tony will finish it off." said John.

"Why can't Tony just do it" said Haley.

"Because Haley, you will be up front so no one can get to you. I can talk to Tazz and ask him to watch out for you" said John.

"Okay" said Haley, she was still nervous but she could it John believed in her.

* * *

Haley walked towards the ring and got in. She stood in the middle of the ring watching the camera lights flashing all around her. She had to sing the Nation Anthem and she was really nervous. She took a deep breath and just started to sing. The crowd went silent at her beautiful voice. She sounded so perfect. She ended the song and thanked everyone. The whole crowd was on their feet.

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce our General Manager Teddy Long." said Haley.

She smiled as she got out of the ring. Everyone was congratulating her and she felt so happy that people had liked her.

"Thanks Haley. Anyways I have decided that tonight we will have a title match for the WWE Championship belt between John Cena and JBL." said Teddy.

Haley gasped John never told her that tonight was a title match.

Teddy Long got out of the ring and then Tony introduced MNM and William Regal and Paul Birchell. Haley hated Melina, she was such a slut and the way she acted uggh it made Haley so mad.

But Haley sat ringside and watched match by match she actually almost got thrown into the steps by Simon Dean but Chris Benoit had stopped her from flying into the steps.

It was now a half an hour that had passed and Haley had to introduce JBL.

"Ladies and Gentleman JBL." said Haley.

"Give me that mic" said JBL.

"Cena I don't know why Teddy did this but tonight I am going to kick your ass and then I am going to shack up with your girl." said JBL.

Haley looked at JBL confused, did he know?

"Let's take a look shall we" said JBL.

The cut was aired. It was a segment of John Cena and Haley kissing in his locker room. They were getting hot and heavy and JBL was commenting on how well she looked. The clip then cut and Jbl was staring at Haley with a smirk on his face.

"Care to do that to me" said JBL.

Haley's eyes went wide. She slowly tried to edge out of the ring when JBL's hand caught hers.

"Where do you think your going?" asked JBL.

"Let go of me" said Haley, as she tried to pull her arm away from him.

He pulled Haley close to him and his body was touching hers, he ran his hands up and down her arms making a chill run down Haley's spine. Then John's music hit and he ran out to the ring and hit JBL with a spine buster and the crowd went wild for the CHAMP.

He knocked JBL to the floor and took Haley outside the ring. JBL had recovered and took the opportunity of knocking John over the ropes and he landed in front of Haley. She gasped and looked at JBL fear evident in her eyes. She walked slowly away from JBL as he started to advance towards her. He reached her in 2 steps and would have kissed her if it hadn't been for the chair that hit him over the head by John Cena.

"You wanted to start early?" said John as he threw the chair into the ring and pulled JBL with him.

The referee came into the ring and signaled for the match to begin. John had a huge advantage over JBL because hatred was cursing threw his veins. He thought he was going to rip JBL's head off just for touching Haley.

Haley sat stunned next to the announce table and watched as John beat JBL into a bloody pulp.

John did his signature move, the F-U, and walked away still the WWE Champion. But before he could leave the ring he wanted Haley with him. She went into the ring and handed him back his belt. John kissed her check and raised the WWE championship over his head and left with Haley in toe.

* * *

I am sorry that it took me soooooooooooooooooooo long. Thanks for reviewing for the last chapter. Next chapter should be up sooner, I hope depends on the reviews. 


	15. He hurt you?

**They have been like brother and sister for years. He has loved her like his sister. She has always had feelings for him ever since he started babysitting her at the age of 3. Now with times changing and a tragedy strikes, can love pull these two together or farther apart.**

**Characters/Parings: John/OC, Randy/Stacy**

**I hope you guys like this story.**

**I don't own anyone, except for the OC. **

**In this story John Cena is on Smackdown but he is still the Champion. Randy and him have also been best friends since high school. **

**I have to say a BIG THANKS to everyone who reviewed. You guys are the best and make me want to continue to write this story. **

**Authors Note**

**I also would like to clear up a mistake that I made. John stopped babysitting for Haley until she turned 10 because he had to go to college, but on the holidays he visited and saw her till she was 12. So he hasn't seen her for almost 7 years. Her age right now is 18 and he is 28. **

Chapter 15

"Haley I am so sorry I didn't know JBL was going to do that. He didn't hurt you did he?" asked John with his blue eyes staring into her, hoping she wasn't hurt.

"No he didn't, but are you okay?" asked Haley concern also showing through her eyes.

"Yes" said John slight smile danced on his face.

"Good can we go now please" asked Haley.

"Sure Halo" said John.

They walked the distance to John's Mustang and they got in.

"You want to go eat something?" asked John.

"Yeah I am starving" said Haley.

"Good there is this really great diner close by" said John.

They pulled into Grace's dinner and John opened the door for Haley.

"Why thank you" said Haley.

"No problem." said John.

"Hey Grace" said John as they walked in the diner.

"Oh John how are you I haven't seen you in a long time" said Grace.

"I know but wrestling is taking me all over" said John.

"And who is this?" asked Grace.

"This is Haley, my girlfriend." said John.

"Hi" said Haley as she extended her hand for Grace to shake it.

"THE Haley?" asked Grace.

"Yeah" said John.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you, it's great to see you and not another blonde slut" said Grace.

"Gee thanks" said John.

"Well then me and you have to catch up huh?" said Haley.

Grace laughed. "I like her already. Come on follow me" said Grace

Grace sat them down all the way in the back and took their orders.

"So how long have you known Grace?"asked Haley.

"Well it was about 2 years ago when I was really hungry and I needed something to eat and I came across this diner. Grace saw me and asked me what I would like to eat and I didn't have a lot of money so she said it was on the house. About two weeks later I came back to Grace's diner and gave her a huge tip and ever since then we have been good friends." said John.

"Aw she looked out for you" said Haley.

"Yeah I know" said John.

"So Halo your birthday is coming up soon where do you want to go?" asked John.

"Oh I am not sure." said Haley.

"Oh come on there has to be one place you really want to go and visit?" asked John.

"I always wanted to see Disney but it was always a dream and besides I am way too old for Disney." said Haley.

"I don't believe that but Disney, come on Hales is there some place else?" asked John.

"Not really as long as I have you by my side John I feel like I don't need anything" said Haley and John smiled.

She always had that ability to make him smile no matter what kind of mood he was in.

Grace came and took their orders and then arrived with their food 15 minutes later.

"Thanks Grace" said Haley.

"No problem sugar" said Grace.

Grace sat down and talked with Haley and John for a few minutes and then John and Haley had to leave because they had to get to Connecticut tonight.

At the HOTEL

"I can't believe all this happened" said Haley as she was putting the last of her clothes in her bag.

"What?" asked John as he put his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head.

"My job at the WWE, my incredibly hot boyfriend and my mom alive and well. Everything in my life just seems like a dream and I feel like if I make one wrong move my dream would come crashing down and I would have nothing left." said Haley.

"Haley, you can make mistakes nothing is going to stop me from loving you" said John as he gently turned her body around and stared into her brown eyes.

"I just want everything to stay the way it is right now. I don't want to leave New York." said Haley as she buried her head in his chest.

"One day we will come back I promise you Haley Johnson" said John as he bent his head and kissed her.

"I love you John" said Haley.

"I love you too Halo. Now we have to go" said John.

"I know, I know. I am going" said Haley.

4 Hours Later John and Haley reached Connecticut.

"Hey Haley I am going to check in stay in the car" said John, but she was fast asleep in the passengers seat.

After checking in, John then pulled out his cell phone and dialed his brothers number.

"Hey Steve, can you do me a favor. Go online and see what tickets are available for Disney. No you heard me right. Just do it, Please" said John as he hung up.

He maneuvered around his car and gently pulled Haley into his arms as a butler helped carry their bags.

"Room 307" said the butler as he opened the door for John.

"Thank you" said John as he nicely placed Haley on the bed and gave the butler a tip.

"Hales" said John as he nudged her.

"Huh?" said Haley as she woke up.

"We are in Connecticut" said John.

"Oh" said Haley.

"I thought you might want to change before you went to sleep" said John, referring to her jeans and sweatshirt.

"Yeah" said Haley as she took her bag and entered the bathroom.

Being close to John and not being able to touch him was getting impossible for her. She wanted him to be her first and she wanted him to be her last.

So she looked through her bags and found a Pink satin Slip that she had bought after they had gotten together.

She came out of the bathroom with her long brown hair in a messy bun and the pink slip on.

John's mouth got dry. She made it hard at night to sleep next to her because she would snuggle close to him and wrap her small hands around his waist. Her breasts would brush against his bare chest and then he had to go get a shower. He didn't know how much more self control he could have with her.

Haley slept peacefully and John was uncomfortable. Her body was completely on top of him and she had her arms tightly wrapped around his shoulders. She moved around in her sleep and ended in this position.

If truth be told John really, really wanted to take her right then and there but he remembered that this was Haley. His halo, his angel and his miracle.

She was his light to his dark. She was his everything. He couldn't treat her like any other girl. She was special, even if she was younger. There was something there, something that made John want to ease into the relationship and stick threw it no matter what.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." said John as he turned his head to look at the clock.

"Huh?" said Haley.

"We have to get ready to go to the arena" said John.

"Okay I am going right now" said Haley.

Haley went into the bathroom and took a shower and blow dried her hair.

"Okay I am out" said Haley as she walked into the room with nothing but a towel on.

"Okay" said John as he tried not to visualize what he thought was under the towel. He was defiantly going to have to take a cold shower now.

Haley put on a long black sleeve sweater and a pair of denim blue jeans and a pair of black boots.

Just as she was pulling her hair into a ponytail John came out in a pair of his jeans and a football jersey.

"Ready?" asked John.

"Yeah" said Haley.

They left and went to the arena.

Haley went to the back and told John to lie on the table.

"Okay so your versing JBL tonight again right" asked Haley as she gave him her famous massage.

"Yeah, god baby how did you get so good at this" asked John.

"Practice makes perfect" said Haley.

She gave him a massage for another 10 minutes and then she had to get ready for tonight.

As she entered the DIVA dressing room she didn't realize that someone from a far was watching her.

* * *

She decided on wearing a brown skirt and a tan corset top with a black choker and a black boots. She let her hair down and put some lip gloss on and smokey eyeshadow.

"My, my aren't you looking good tonight" said JBL.

"Jbl leave me alone John is going to kick your ass again" said Haley.

"But then why won't you comfort me" said JBL.

"I would never comfort you" said Haley.

JBL then grew angry and grabbed her wrist.

"Listen to me honey, there won't be much left of John to comfort once I get threw with him" said JBL.

"JBL what are you doing?" asked Eddie Gurrerro as he saw Haley.

"Nothing Eddie, it's none of your business " said JBL as he gripped Haley's wrist tighter.

"But esse I wouldn't want to tell John now" said Eddie.

"Fine take the slut" said JBL as he threw Haley to Eddie.

Eddie caught Haley before she fell.

"Are you okay?" asked Eddie.

"I'm fine thank you Eddie" said Haley.

"No problem. Want me to walk you back to John. " said Eddie.

"If you don't mind" said Haley.

Eddie walked Haley back to John's dressing room, John was in the room worried out of his mind about Haley.

"Are you okay?" asked John as he saw Eddie standing next to Haley.

"She is alright just a little run in with JBL" said Eddie.

"OH Hales did he hurt you?" asked John.

"He grabbed my wrist but that was pretty much it." said Haley.

"Can I see your wrist?" asked John.

Haley showed him her right wrist. It was already starting to leave a nasty bruise.

"I am going to kill him" said John as he was about to leave the room Haley stopped him.

"Make it hurt" said Haley and with that both John and Haley left to go to the ring.

* * *

Alright so that was chapter 15! Is it good? Thank you guys for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! 


	16. A big scare

**They have been like brother and sister for years. He has loved her like his sister. She has always had feelings for him ever since he started babysitting her at the age of 3. Now with times changing and a tragedy strikes, can love pull these two together or farther apart.**

**Characters/Parings: John/OC, Randy/Stacy**

**I hope you guys like this story.**

**I don't own anyone, except for the OC. **

**In this story John Cena is on Smackdown but he is still the Champion. Randy and him have also been best friends since high school. **

**I have to say a BIG THANKS to everyone who reviewed. You guys are the best and make me want to continue to write this story. **

**Authors Note**

**In this chapter some of his brothers are married I know this is not true or it might, be but I am not sure. So the woman they are either dating or are married to I own. Also I would like to know is one of his brothers is it Boug or Boog. Because on some sites its says Boug and others say Boog. Can some1 please tell me!**

**I also would like to clear up a mistake that I made. John stopped babysitting for Haley until she turned 10 because he had to go to college, but on the holidays he visited and saw her till she was 12. So he hasn't seen her for almost 7 years. Her age right now is 18 and he is 28. **

Chapter 16

Rage was all he felt. Anger cursing through his body. Haley was fragile, delicate, and small. The thought of JBL's hands on her marking her body made John sick to his stomach. No woman especially his woman should have been hurt at the hands of a man. The fact that this wasn't the first time that this happened made it worse and it was all because he was Champion. It was his fault and that made John feel even more worse.

Haley was in the ring already calling out JBL.

Then she called out John and slid out of the ring.

She sat next to Tazz and watched the match.

John had the upper hand during the whole match not letting JBL hit him once. He just kept hitting him and hitting him. John then decided it was time to finish the match and did the F-U. He got the 1-2-3 count and won.

"The winner of the match and still WWE Champion John CENA" said Haley as she climbed into the ring and handed him the WWE title.

John took the title and then her hand and kissed it. Haley blushed at him and the crowd was still cheering.

John took Haley back with him and then he went to take a shower.

Eddie knocked on the door and Haley said he could come in.

"Hey Haley" said Eddie.

"Hi Eddie, thank you again for before" she said.

"No problem is John here?" asked Eddie.

"He is taking a shower" said Haley.

"Okay tell him to call me later" said Eddie.

"No problem." said Haley.

Eddie left the dressing room and John came out of the shower dressed and ready to go.

"Ready to go?" asked John.

"Yep oh Eddie stopped by he said he wanted to talk to you" said Haley.

"Alright I call him later. Right now I just want some quality time with my.." said John but was cut off he was hit in the back of his head with a steel chair.

It fazed John a little bit but he was more concerned about Haley he maneuvered her to stand behind him. JBL then again hit him with the chair. Again John felt somewhat fazed but he had to keep Haley safe. With nothing in site John only could use his hands. He was able to throw in a few good punches but JBL hit him for the third and final time with the steel chair.

Haley screamed as John's body dropped lifelessly to the floor.

"No please" said Haley as tears formed in her eyes.

It was something like this she was worried about with her step father. It was just brining up so many memories.

"What's wrong Hales someone scared?" asked JBL as he had a menacing look in his eyes, while still holding the steel chair.

"Stay away from me" said Haley as she tried to slowly inch away from JBL and John's body.

She looked at John and saw that he was still out, she knew that she was trapped she had to think of something. So she did the only thing she knew how to do kick and scream. She kicked him first in the knee and then she kicked him in between his legs and Jbl fell to the floor in pain dropping the steel chair

Haley ran to were John was and checked to see if he was still breathing and he was but she wanted to make sure he was okay so she went to call and ambulance.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital and John was immediately emitted. 

The doctors asked her some questions and then she was allowed to see John.

She spent the rest of the day sitting there and holding his hand waiting for him to wake up.

She was scared and worried about him. He did such a stupid thing taking on JBL back there when they should have ran, but him being a macho man that he was had to stay and fight.

She started to fall asleep in the chair when she saw some movement from John.

Relief filled her body as she saw him start to open his eyes.

"Hi" said Haley as she saw him fully regain conscience.

"Hi" said John.

"You scared me" said Haley.

"He didn't hurt you again did he?" asked John.

"No I got to kick him where it hurts he dropped like a little baby" said Haley laughing as she remembered the site.

"I wish I was up to see it" said John as he moved his free hand to her cheek.

"You did a really stupid but brave thing John"said Haley.

"I didn't do enough though as soon as I get better I am going to kick JBL's ass so hard he won't be able to sit for a month" said John.

"Come on don't get riled up now the doctor said you need rest and not to think about kicking anyone's ass." said Haley as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Your too beautiful for anyone to hit you Halo" said John as he caressed her cheek.

"The doctor said you need rest" said Haley.

"Stay with me?" asked John as he moved to make some room for Haley on the bed.

Haley slid her shoes off and went onto the bed holding John as they both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

The nurse arrived in the room when she was greeted with the site of John and Haley still wrapped in each other's arms. 

She thought that it was so cute that they were there together. They looked like such a cute couple.

She went to open the blinds to let the sun in when Haley woke up.

"Good morning" said Sandy, the nurse

"Hi" said Haley

"You two looked so peaceful I am sorry I woke you up" said Sandy.

"No you didn't" said Haley.

"Oh" said Sandy.

"How long have I been out?" asked Haley.

"About 5 hours. " said Sandy.

"5 hours, oh I have to go call his family" said Haley.

"That won't be necessary, they are in the waiting room they arrived about an hour ago. Visiting hours are at 8:30 a.m , it's 8 a.m" said Sandy.

"Oh okay" said Haley as she tried to move out of bed but John's locked hold around her fame prevented her from doing so.

"John baby let me go. I know your up" said Haley.

"No can't you just stay here?" asked John.

"I have to say hi to your family" said Haley

"Fine" said John as he let her go.

"I will be back" said Haley as she kissed the top of his head but he gave her an I am mad at you look and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Stop being a baby I will be back" said Haley as she left to go and greet his family.

"Haley" said Matt as he saw her walking down the hall. He greeted her with a hug.

"Hi Matt" said Haley.

"How is my brother?" he asked.

"He is doing fine." said Haley.

"The doctors didn't tell us what happened" said Boog as he got up from his seat. The rest of the family greeted Haley and then she told them.

"We were at the arena still and we were starting to leave when JBL came behind us and hit John in the back of the head with a steel chair. John was afraid for my safety so he pushed me behind him and JBL hit him again with the chair. It fazed him but he hit JBL back with his fist which hurt JBL but not enough for him to hit him again. John dropped and I screamed. Then JBL cornered me and I hit him in his leg and then kicked him where it hurt he dropped like a baby and then I called an ambulance. I thought he was dead" said Haley tears strolling down her face as she replayed the whole thing in her mind.

"Oh honey" said Carol as she held Haley.

"I was so scared for John" said Haley.

"It's alright John is fine" said John Sr. as he rubbed her back.

"Excuse me but you can see him now. But 2 at a time please." said Sandy to the family

"Carol go, John go, I'll be out here" said Haley.

"Alright" said John Sr.

Haley sat down with the rest of the Cena boys as their mom and dad went to go see John.

* * *

"Hi John" said Carol as she entered the room 

"Hi mom, Hi dad" said John

"You've got Haley scared to death out there" said John sr.

" I know" said John.

"That was a brave thing you did John, but couldn't you have ran away?" asked Carol.

"Mom, I beat JBL before I didn't think he would go after me back stage with a chair I am just glad Haley is alright do you know he has been after her ever since she came here" said John.

"Son I am sure she will be fine" said John sr.

"I think we should go, the boys want to see you John" said Carol.

"Bye mom, bye dad"said John as his parents left.

Then his brother Boog and Steve came in.

"Hey John" said Boog.

"Hey Boog what's up?" asked John.

"Nothing but we got good news" said Boog.

"What?" asked John

"The tickets you wanted"said Steve.

"Really, that's great Haley will be so surprised" said John.

"How are you feeling?" asked Steve.

"Alright glad that Hales wasn't hurt" said John.

"We all are" said Boog.

He took a seat when there was a knock at the door.

Matt and Dan went in.

"Hey Bro" said Matt.

"Hey John" said Dan.

"Hey guys" said John.

"We just snuck in" said Matt.

"Nice" said John.

"We want to hear about the plan you have for Haley's birthday" said Matt.

"Alright so I was thinking..." said John as he told them his plan

"Haley would be so shocked" said Dan as John finished telling them.

"What do you mean Haley will be shocked?" asked Haley from the doorway arms crossed.

* * *

Sorry I just had to leave it. Please review. 


	17. Recovery

**Characters/Parings: John/OC, Randy/Stacy**

**I hope you guys like this story.**

**I don't own anyone, except for the OC. **

**In this story John Cena is on Smackdown but he is still the Champion. Randy and him have also been best friends since high school. **

**I have to say a BIG THANKS to everyone who reviewed. You guys are the best and make me want to continue to write this story. **

(A/N: In my story I have put Steve as John's brother but his brothers real name is Sean so please excuse my mistake.)

Chapter 17

"Well?" said Haley as she looked at the five men in the room.

"N..Nothing I was just saying" stumbled Dan

"Saying what come on guys" said Haley arms still crossed

"Baby we were just talking about..." started John

"Me being gay" said Boog.

"What?" questioned a confused Haley.

"That's right I just came out and I told them and then I asked what would Haley think" said Boog hoping that this lie was working and if it did John and Dan owed him big time.

"Oh Boog you don't have to hide" said Haley as she went to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Boog looked at Dan and John and mouthed you owe me big.

John, Dan, Man and Sean were just trying to not laugh.

"I was shocked but I still love you" said Haley arms still wrapped around him.

"Baby can you get me some water" asked John trying to put on a straight face.

"Sure anyone else want anything, and I know what you want Boog" said Haley.

"What?" asked Boog.

"That young nurse that was looking at you before, let me go see if I can find him" said Haley.

"How about I come with you" said Sean trying desperately not to laugh.

"Alright so everyone want's coke and John you want water right"said Haley.

"Yeah" said John.

Haley and Sean left leaving Dan, Matt, John, and Boog.

"So your gay huh" said John laughing hysterically, which didn't hurt him because he was on a strong painkiller.

"Listen it stopped her from finding out" said Boog.

"Aw she is right we should go find that nurse" said Dan

"Hey come on did you want her to find out, although I have to admit the look on her face was priceless." said Boog as he started laughing.

"Alright, so from now on we have to be more careful, I don't want the rest of my brother's becoming gay" said John.

* * *

John was released from the hospital 4 days ago and the doctors said he recovered with full strength and he was allowed to return to the WWE. But Vince gave him two weeks off so that he could start working out again and getting back into the groove. So with his two weeks he was getting the plane tickets and hotel arrangements ready for Haley's birthday which was coming up in4 days. 

Haley was as clueless as can be and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Hi mom, yeah I am going to do it tonight over dinner, I will ma, alright love you too, bye" said John as he hung up his cell phone and went to go to the gym.

Haley was starting to wake up when she realized John was missing and only a rose with a note took his place.

She opened the note and read _"Hey baby sorry to leave you but I have to go work out I will be back and get ready because I am taking you out to lunch. Love you"-__Your Champ __Johnny Boy_

She smiled at the nickname so much had changed in her life she had a job, her mother was alive, she had an amazing boyfriend and her step-father was getting help. It seemed to her that nothing could get better but boy was she in for a surprise.

* * *

THANK YOU SO MUCHsuper G, Animus Patronus, anddj-ssddfor the reviews and thanks to the readers. 


End file.
